Un Tournois pas comme les autres!
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: Dans un monde où Dumbledore n'es pas devenu professeur et où Tom Gaunt est directeur de Poudlard, nous retrouvons notre Ryry national pour le Tournois des Trois Sorciers revisité et qui se déroule pendant sa septième année. Quelles sont les conséquences de l'absence d'Albus et d'un Tom qui n'a pas eut besoin de devenir Voldemort pour être au pouvoir? No pairing. OS.


Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic sur Harry Potter ! Mais avant, plusieurs choses :

Cette fic est longue, _très longue_ , pour un OS ! J'ai même hésité à la divisée en chapitres. Mais finalement je vous la sort telle que je l'ai écrite, donc sous format OS. J'espère que vous aimerez !

Le rating T, c'est pour Harry ! M'enfin je vais pas vous spoiler, mais il le mérite (enfin je crois… j'ai jamais trop compris les ratings donc on va supposer que j'ai raison et qu'il le mérite, hein ?).

En tout cas : Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un Tournois pas comme les autres !**

_ Chérie ? Fit le directeur de Poudlard.

_ Oui papa ?

_ Tu m'accompagnes à Durmstrang, je dois aller voir le directeur pour parler de l'organisation du Tournois.

_ Bien papa, mais pour mes cours ?

_ Tes professeurs sont au courant de ton absence.

La jeune fille acquiesça avant de quitter la grande salle de Poudlard avec son père.

 _Plus tard…_

Le directeur de Poudlard, un homme aux cheveux noir ondulés et aux yeux rouges ne faisant physiquement pas plus de trente ans, arriva devant Durmstrang accompagné de sa fille, une jeune demoiselle charmante aux mêmes yeux rouges que son père et aux longs cheveux châtains ondulés. Elle réajusta son écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle autour de son cou et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Un homme bien bâti, comme un viking, les accueillit. Il se présenta comme le directeur Iwankof et les invita dans son bureau. Ils discutèrent de détails techniques et le bulgare fut surpris par la participation active de la demoiselle. Puis il fut l'heure de manger et les deux directeurs accompagnèrent la jeune fille à la grande salle.

_ Monsieur Malefoy, interpella l'homme de l'est.

_ Oui Monsieur le Directeur ?

_ Je vous présente Miss Anastasia Gaunt, elle vient de Poudlard avec son père, le Directeur Gaunt, vu qu'elle est anglaise je vous la confit, c'est une invitée donc prenez-en soin.

_ Bien Monsieur le Directeur. Lord Gaunt.

_ Héritier Malefoy. Répondit poliment l'homme.

Les deux directeurs partirent en laissant la jeune fille au milieu du hall devant la grande salle. Drago lui fit un baise-main parfait, comme on l'attend d'un sang-pur bien éduqué.

_ Héritière, cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu. Comment vous portez vous ?

_ Bien, fort bien, et vous-même ?

_ Fort bien également. Puis-je vous présenter mes amis ?

_ Avec plaisir. Sourit-elle.

_ Voici Lysander Koliarov, Athélia Nestine ainsi que Ravin et Matthew Zmeï. Les amis, voici l'Héritière Anastasia Gaunt.

Ils se saluèrent poliment, les amis de Drago quelques peu troublés de le voir agir de manière si solennelle. Il était en effet plus naturel d'habitude, laissant sa nature douce et tranquille supplanter son éducation stricte d'Héritier.

Suite à ses formalités ils se dirigèrent vers une table en discutant plus simplement :

_ Alors, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda le blond en redevenant plus naturel, ce qui rassura ses amis.

_ J'accompagne mon père pour l'organisation du Tournois Occidental (nouveau nom de ce qui fut autrefois le Tournois des Trois Sorciers). Répondit la demoiselle.

_ Tu as des infos croustillantes ?

_ Ne rêve pas, je suis simplement venue pour organiser les quartiers Poudlariens.

_ Oh ? Alors ? Vous serez logés dans l'école ?

_ Non, nous serons dans le Poudlard express avec lequel nous allons venir. Comme nous devons continuer nos cours et que nous n'avons pas les mêmes, nos professeurs nous feront cours à l'intérieur.

_ J'ai hâte de voir le niveau de Poudlard.

_ Et moi celui de Durmstrang, tu participes ?

_ Peut-être… et toi ?

_ Oui. Avec les trois autres princes et princesses de Poudlard.

_ Donc vous avez déjà vos quatre représentants ?

_ Oui, le ou la meilleur de chaque maison, moi je serais la représentante de Poufsouffle.

_ Je n'aurais jamais deviné… Se moqua gentiment le blond en avisant l'écharpe, les collants et les mitaines rayée de jaune et de noir en plus de l'écusson sur sa cape en fourrure noire qu'elle avait ôtée et son veston.

Anastasia lui sourit alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à une table et qu'ils commençaient à parler du tournois qui arrivait jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme avec un air d'aristocrate les interrompe.

_ D'où tu sors, toi ? Tu t'es cru au carnaval ou quoi ?

_ Elle vient de Poudlard et elle est une invitée du Directeur, Dimitri, donc parle-lui sur un autre ton.

Drago attendait l'explosion, l'anglais savait qu'à Poudlard tout le monde portait avec fierté les couleurs de sa maison, il y avait même une compétition inter-élèves pour savoir laquelle était la meilleure et très peu d'élèves acceptaient qu'on critique, même un peu, leur maison alors la princesse de la-dite maison…

Anastasia se leva et se planta devant le garçon :

_ Tu veux mourir ?

_ Tu me menaces ?

_ Non je te préviens, je suis gentille, tu as vu ? Un Serpentard t'aurais déjà rabaissé plus bas que terre, un Griffondor t'aurais défié en duel, et un Serdaigle t'aurais démontré par A+B que tu es un crétin, mais tu as de la chance, en tant que Poufsouffle j'ai plus d'humanité que les autres.

_ Tss, comme si t'avais le niveau de m'affronter. Tu n'es qu'une faible femme !

_ Macho par-dessus le marché ? Sais-tu au moins à qui tu t'adresse ?

_ Sans aucun doute à une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe, vu la manière dont tu te pares.

Anastasia lui fit un sourire démoniaque, faisant briller ses yeux rouge sang comme des rubis.

_ Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu participe à ce tournois, juste pour le plaisir que je ressentirais en te détruisant de manière tout à fait légale.

_ Tss, comme si tu avais la moindre chance d'être choisis !

_ Nous verrons bien.

_ Anastasia ? Ne puis-je donc pas te laisser quelques secondes sans que tu effraies nos futurs adversaires ?

La jeune fille se retourna vers son Directeur :

_ Père, fit-elle la voix dégoulinant de sucre, allons je n'effraie personne, je me contente simplement de discuter avec ce charmant personnage. Selon lui je n'ai pas les qualités requises pour participer au Tournois, risible n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est un fait ma fille, mais je sais que tu te feras un plaisir de le lui prouver toi-même.

_ Monsieur Poliakoff, j'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas insulté notre invitée. Fit à son tour le Directeur Iwankof en dardant un regard dangereux sur le jeune homme. Finissez de manger jeunes gens.

_ Nous reprenons la discussion dans une heure, chérie, sois sûre d'avoir terminé ton repas.

_ Hmpf. Fit la jeune fille, non mais, qui aurais le temps de manger en une heure ? Il lui en fallait le double d'habitude ! Bah, elle n'avait plus qu'à manger deux fois moins et demander une collation en rentrant à Poudlard. Oui, elle ferait ça !

OoOoO

Cette scène se déroula en juin 1997. Et pour savoir comment on en était arrivé là, il faut remonter quelques temps en arrière :

1899, lorsqu'une dispute éclata pour la énième fois au domicile Dumbledore, aucun déroulement funeste ne fut à déplorer. Albus quitta sans remords le domicile familial, laissant derrière lui sa petite sœur en larmes et son petit frère dans une colère noire.

Ainsi, alors que 52 ans plus tard un certain Tom Riddle découvrait le monde magique, nul professeur Dumbledore ne fut là pour l'accueillir. Il fut répartit à Serpentard où il fit la rencontre de plusieurs Héritiers qui, doutant qu'un simple Né-moldu puisse faire si brillante carrière dans leur maison, firent un rituel lui permettant de découvrir à 13 ans qu'il était le dernier descendant direct des Gaunt, eux-même étant les derniers descendants connu de Salazar Serpentard. Les Héritiers firent part de leur découverte à leurs parents, ceux-ci rendirent visite à son oncle et son grand-père mais devant leur état de folie avancée les firent disparaître discrètement avant de se présenter à Gringotts pour que Tom devienne Lord Gaunt. Étant le dernier de sa lignée il pouvait porter le titre même s'il ne pourrait gérer son siège au Magenmagot qu'à ses 15 ans. Tom Marvolo Gaunt finit ainsi Poudlard en 1944 avec les honneurs, passa une maîtrise de DCFM en plus de gérer ses biens pour que sa famille renoue avec sa grandeur d'antan et de diriger son parti politique qui visait à remettre au goût du jour les traditions sorcières qui se perdaient de plus en plus devant l'afflux de Né-moldus refusant de se soumettre à une culture qui n'était pas la leur. A 20 ans, Tom Gaunt fut embauché comme professeur de DCFM par le directeur Dippet, toujours là malgré son désir de prendre une retraite bien méritée. Ce dernier forma Tom pour qu'il reprenne sa place, sachant qu'avec un Directeur aussi charismatique, Poudlard irait bien. C'est ainsi que le dernier des Gaunt devint directeur de l'école de son illustre ancêtre à 35 ans.

Grâce aux avancées politiques faites par son parti, soutenu par nombre de vieilles familles allant des Potter aux Malefoy en passant par les Londubat, Tom, avec le soutient du Ministère, put entreprendre une réforme en profondeur du système éducatif de Poudlard. Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (avouez que le nom était merdique quand même, sans compter qu'il n'avait aucun sens!) fut supprimé et remplacé par d'autres cours dont plusieurs de « Magie Noire ». La population sorcière fut sceptique devant ces changements et certains crièrent même au scandale et retirèrent leurs enfants de l'école, mais rien ne fut fait pour modifier ce qui avait été mis en place et Poudlard étant la seule école du pays, les récalcitrants furent bien obligés de remettre leurs enfants. Il fallut des années pour que tout cela se mette correctement en place et Tom put commencer à admirer les effets du remodelage des croyances qu'il avait entreprit avec les diplômés du nouveau système.

A 45 ans, Lord Gaunt n'en paraissait même pas trente, il était directeur d'une des plus grande école de magie du monde, bientôt de retour sur la première place grâce à ses efforts, la société anglaise recommençait à réfléchir par elle-même, cessant d'être un troupeau de moutons. La magie n'était plus noir ou blanche mais seulement de la magie. Plusieurs savoirs furent redécouvert et des avancées prodigieuses furent faites. La discrimination disparaissait peu à peu et les créatures magiques étaient désormais reconnues comme des citoyens à part entière, comme n'importe quel sorcier.

Ayant toujours une certaine fascination pour l'immortalité, Tom Gaunt finit par y accéder grâce à de la magie Fourchelangue, figeant son corps comme s'il était un vampire et cessant de vieillir. Ce processus donna ses yeux rouge au Lord, faisant croire à nombre de personnes qu'il était effectivement devenu un suceur de sang. Néanmoins, devant le fait qu'il n'était nullement incommodé par le soleil et que son teint restait rosé et plein de santé, les gens cessèrent d'eux-même de croire à cette rumeur.

1980 fut une année riche : outre la naissance de plusieurs héritiers qui furent saluées dans la presse, on nota la disparition de Peter Pettigrow (ce dernier s'étant fait manger par un chat alors qu'il était sous sa forme animagus et personne ne sut ce qu'il advint de lui), ami de longue date de Lord Sirius Black et Lord James Potter. Mais le plus marquant pour Lord Gaunt fut la naissance de sa fille, SA FILLE ! Par Merlin ! Personne ne sut qui était la mère, juste qu'elle mourut en couche à l'âge de 95 ans. Cette dernière avait séduit le beau directeur avec une potion lui rendant sa jeunesse et avait caché au père sa grossesse. Mais devant sa mort qu'elle sentait imminente peu après l'accouchement, elle le fit venir à elle et lui confia la petite Anastasia Toma Gaunt. Tom, se retrouvant dans la petite, accepta son statut de père et s'occupa de l'enfant née le 31 Août. Pff, avec un telle date de naissance, elle serait à coup sûre la plus jeune de son année lorsqu'elle serait à Poudlard !

Les années passèrent et la jeune fille se révéla avoir une chevelure à mi-chemin de celles de ses parents, d'un beau châtain brillant, les yeux rouge de son père et la délicatesse de sa mère. Lorsque la rentrée 1991 arriva, seul l'Héritier Malefoy n'entra pas à Poudlard, son père Lucius Malefoy préférant l'envoyer à Durmstrang pour ses cours réputés plus noirs. Sa femme avait bien essayé d'argumenter en disant que désormais Poudlard enseignait également cela, elle n'eut pas gain de cause, d'autant qu'elle ne put pas le harceler autant qu'elle le voulu, sa sœur Bellatrix ayant accouché récemment de jumelles avec un mois d'avance, elle se devait d'être présente pour Bella qui craignait encore pour la survie de ses filles malgré les assurances des médicomages qu'elles allaient bien.

Drago Malefoy alla donc à Durmstrang et y fit toute sa scolarité, délaissant de plus en plus l'Angleterre et ne voulant surtout pas aller à Poudlard où sa mère enseignait la Guérison, son parrain les Potions et la Spirimagie et ses tantes la Divination et la Culture moldu et sorcière. Ainsi, mis à part Pansy Parkinson, Anastasia Gaunt, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott qu'il avait côtoyé dans sa jeunesse, il ne connaissait pour ainsi dire personne parmi sa génération. Ce qui contrariait grandement son père qui commençait à regretter de l'avoir envoyé chez les slaves. Il était à la fin de sa sixième année lorsque son directeur annonça qu'avec les gouvernements Anglais et Français ils avaient décidé de remettre le Tournois des Trois Sorciers au goût du jour, même s'ils l'avaient modifié en profondeur :

_ Il n'y aura pas qu'un représentant par école mais une équipe composée de quatre personnes. Il ne sera accessible qu'aux sixièmes et septièmes années et aura lieu ici, à Durmstrang. Les délégations de Poudlard et Beauxbâtons arriveront courant Octobre de l'année prochaine et c'est début Novembre que nous connaîtrons les noms choisit par la Coupe de Feu.

Ainsi furent les mots d'Iwankof, peu avant la visite des deux Gaunt.

OoOoO

Le temps passa et ce fut le 21 Octobre que les délégations de Poudlard et Beauxbâtons arrivèrent : en premier la calèche française, puis le train qui arrivait par les airs en roulant sur des rails magiques qui disparaissaient après son passage. Il se posa dans l'herbe et les passagers sortirent pour se diriger vers la grande salle :

Les mignons petits élèves de Beauxbâtons entrèrent en premier dans leur petits uniformes bleu pastel et blanc... Version hiver et avec un bon sort _calorus_ par-dessus. Puis les élèves de Poudlard, portant fièrement les couleurs de leurs maisons, à chaque fois un fille ou un garçon encadré par deux de ses camarades. Les élèves de Durmstrang reconnurent Anastasia parmi les personnes encadrées, et, supposant qu'ils étaient les plus importants, ils les détaillèrent : La blonde de Serdaigle, avec son air ailleurs et ses yeux bleu irréels. Le brun de Griffondor, tout en muscle et en sex appeal, avec un petit sourire en coin de celui qui est conscient de son charme et pour finir le Serpentard, des cheveux noir mi-long qui lui faisait une sorte de crinière, un corps svelte de danseur et des yeux vert qui donnaient l'impression de vous transpercer l'âme.

_ Bienvenue à Durmstrang !

Le directeur fit un discours après qu'ils se soient tous assis, présentant l'école, son fonctionnement et aussi les modalités pour participer au tournois qui se ferait en équipe de quatre, une par école. Après manger, les élèves pouvaient rester pour discuter durant deux heures avant de retourner à leurs dortoirs.

Drago et ses amis se dirigèrent vers les anglais.

_ Anastasia, Théo, Blaise, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Commença le blond.

_ De même Drago ! Fit la seule fille.

_ Ça faisait longtemps. Commenta le métis alors que l'Héritier Nott hochait la tête.

_ Comment se sont passé tes vacances ? Demanda la jeune demoiselle.

_ Assez dur, mon parrain a voulut me faire rattraper le retard que j'aurais selon lui par rapport à vous.

_ Oh ? Ton parrain ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Severus Prince. Le blond vit le supposé prince de Griffondor frissonner à ce nom et se détourner de sa conversation avec d'autres Poudlariens :

_ Ne dit pas son nom ! Rit-elle. Neville va faire une attaque sinon. Tu savais que l'épouventard de notre cher prince de Griffondor c'est notre professeur de potion adoré ?

_ Sérieux ?

_ Ne te moques pas, c'est un démon j'en suis sur. Fit le-dit Neville d'une voix geignarde.

_ Seulement quand tu es à Griffondor ! Le taquina le prince des Serpentards.

_ Je suis l'Héritier Neville Londubat, reprit le Griffondor, enchanté.

_ De même. Je suis l'Héritier Drago Malfoy.

_ Drago Malfoy ? Je suis l'Héritier Harry Potter, ravi de te rencontrer, Sirius parle beaucoup de toi à chaque fois qu'il reviens de Russie. Sourit le Serpentard.

_ Il me parle de toi également, répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Il est tellement fier de son filleul qu'il m'a raconté tout ce qu'il savait sur toi.

_ Vraiment tout ? C'est qu'il possède plusieurs dossiers embarrassant… je suppose que je devrais avoir une petite discussion avec lui…

_ T'es grillé Ryry, maintenant tout le monde doit savoir que t'es accro au jus de citrouille et que tu ressemble à un plumeau le matin au réveille. Rigola Anastasia.

_ Va mourir, l'abeille ratée.

_ Et c'est repartit… soupira le prince Griffy pendant que la blonde à l'air perdu souriait doucement, les autres élèves de Poudlard grimacèrent de concert, anticipant la dispute.

_ Tu me cherches le casse-croûte ?

_ Retourne dans ton terrier, le blaireau.

_ Les enfants, les guérillas inter-Maison c'est uniquement entre nous… soupira Remus Lupin, professeur d'Étude des Sociétés de Créatures Magiques, ESCM pour les intimes, une discipline instauré par Tom lors de son grand remaniement et visant à introduire les élèves aux différentes sociétés de créatures tels les vampires, gobelins ou elfes. Essayez d'avoir l'air soudé pour le reste du monde...

Anastasia et Harry se sourirent... Avant de continuer à s'engueuler mais en Fourchelangue, surprenant tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de Poudlard. Cela fit rire leur Directeur, qui commença à parler avec eux et à l'air menaçant de sa fille, il devait soutenir son ancienne maison.

_ Si vous continuez j'enlève 100 points à Serpentard et à Poufsouffle. Gronda le professeur Lupin.

Les trois Fourchelangues se turent et le fusillèrent du regard.

_ Bien, puisque vous avez fini votre petite gué-guerre interne, vous allez pouvoir vous inscrire au tournoi. Susurra Severus.

Les princes et princesses se dirigèrent vers la coupe de feu qui avait été allumée dans la soirée alors que Snape s'approchait de son filleul.

_ Drago.

_ Parrain.

_ Alors, que deviens-tu ? Demanda finalement Blaise, voulant satisfaire sa curiosité maladive.

_ Il se laisse vivre…

_ Parrain… Soupira la blond. Mais c'est vrai que je préfère me concentrer sur mes études.

_ Et on a hâte de voir le niveau de ton école, Tasia était déçu en rentrant. Ajouta Blaise.

_ Tasia ? Demanda Athélia, l'amie du blond.

_ Diminutif d'Anastasia. Précisa le mulâtre.

_ Dimitri est beaucoup trop sûr de lui et pas le meilleur élève de cette école, c'est certain. Fit Ravin, un autre ami de Drago.

_ J'espère pour vous, parce qu'une certaine princesse rêve de le tuer de manière lente et sadique. Sourit le Directeur Gaunt.

_ Les chiens font pas des chats… Susurra Severus. Tom se contenta d'un sourire en coin pour toute réponse.

_ De toute façon on a quand même de quoi s'inquiéter, vu ce qu'on dit sur vos représentants.

_ Comme quoi Narcissa avait raison de vouloir t'envoyer à Poudlard… Ajouta le professeur de potion.

_ Parrain. Tu sais que père voulais que je vienne ici car les cours sont plus intéressants et plus noirs.

_ Il y a aussi de la magie dite « noire » à Poudlard, ça a juste un autre nom. C'est le stupide cabot qui l'enseigne, entre autre.

_ Sev' ! Je vais le dire à Lily ! Fit Remus, joueur.

_ Maman sera ravie de savoir comment tu traite mon parrain, oncle Sev'.

_ N'en rajoute pas gamin, moi aussi j'ai des dossiers sur toi, et si ton loup cafte je pourrais laisser échapper quelques uns de tes petits secrets, par mégarde.

_ Quel vil serpent tu fais. Sourit Harry.

_ Tss, je me demande encore comment tu as fait pour aller à Serpentard Ryry, surtout avec des parents et un parrain Griffondor. Soupira Mumus.

_ Le look est trop voyant. Répondit le brun, catégorique. Et puis, même si j'avais beaucoup de courage en moi, le Choixpeau a dit que je pourrais apprendre beaucoup plus en étant à Serpentard.

_ T'es bien le fils de ta mère, c'est pas James qui serait allé ailleurs qu'à Griffondor pour le savoir ! Rétorqua le loup.

_ En attendant, ça ne m'a pas empêché de faire vivre mon héritage.

_ Même mieux que s'il avait été à Griffondor, vu qu'en étant un serpent, il est à l'abri de Severus. Ricana Tom.

_ C'est vrai que tu n'es pas équitable ! Souligna Remus.

_ Je suis un serpent, tu ne t'attend tout de même pas à ce que je favorise une autre maison que la mienne ? Et puis toi aussi tu as tes préférés, et Harry n'est dedans que parce qu'il est ton presque filleul.

Les amis de Drago et le blond lui-même les regardèrent discuter gentiment. L'Héritier Malfoy se dit qu'il avait raté quelque chose en venant à Durmstrang, même s'il ne regrettait pour rien au monde car il avait trouvé des amis sincères qu'il adorait.

_ Au fait Drago, on ne t'as pas présenté tout le monde. Fit Anastasia, dans un sursaut de bon sens. Mais on va rectifier ça ! Sourit-elle. Drago, amis de Drago, je suis la Princesse Anastasia Gaunt de Poufsouffle et voici mes deux préfets Susan Bones et Zacharias Smith ! Commença-t-elle en désignant une petite rousse pleine de tâche de rousseurs souriante ainsi qu'un blond à l'air hautain qui les regardaient un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

_ Princesse Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle, se présenta la blonde à l'air rêveur, mes préfets Terry Boot et Lisa Turpin. Un brun renfermé et un joyeuse demoiselle aux cheveux châtain clair hochèrent la tête dans leur direction.

_ Prince Neville Londubat de Griffondor, mes préfets Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Le brun sexy leur fit un sourire ravageur alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux touffus leur faisait un petit signe et que le roux râlait que « Ron » suffisait largement.

_ Prince Harry Potter de Serpentard, commença le jeune homme aux yeux verts surnaturels d'une voix douce, mes préfets Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Termina-t-il en montrant le black souriant et le jeune homme eux cheveux argenté qui fit un vague signe de la main.

_ Je suis Drago Malefoy, commença à son tour le blond, et voici mes amis Lysander Koliarov, Athélia Nestine et les jumeaux Ravin et Matthew Zmeï.

_ L'une de mes petites sœurs à un nom qui ressemble beaucoup au tiens. Fit Harry à l'adresse de la seule fille du côté de Drago.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, elle s'appelle Anthéa, d'après maman ça signifie fleur en grec, sa jumelle se nomme Amaryllis, lys odorant, toujours en grec.

_ Deux futurs Griffondor si je ne fait rien. Râla Severus.

_ Comme pour moi oncle Sev' ? Sourit l'heureux grand frère.

_ Exactement gamin ! Après tout, même si tu es un Potter, tu restes le fils de Lily, ta cause n'était donc pas perdu comme celle de ton idiot de père…

Harry se contenta de ricaner. Son père et Sev se détestaient cordialement mais Lily adorait son meilleur ami, raison pour laquelle ils devaient se supporter. Et manque de bol pour l'animagus cerf, ses enfants adoraient leur « oncle Sev' » autant qu'ils aimaient leur « oncle Siri » ou leur « oncle Mumus ».

Severus se rappelait encore de l'entrée fracassante du gamin à Poudlard et surtout à Serpentard alors que tout le monde l'attendait à Griffondor :

 _Flash Back_

 __ SERPENTARD ! Cria le Choixpeau dans la grande salle silencieuse._

 __ NON ! Pourquoi ?! Mais Pourquoi ?! Pleurnichait Sirius Black, professeur de Magie du Sang et de Sport, depuis la table professorale._

 __ Je te l'avait dit, parrain, le look est trop voyant. Je ne tiens pas à retrouver ces affreuses lunettes que j'ai porté un temps…_

 __ Mais… mais… mon adorable Bambi… pas toi… par pitié… continua l'homme, bouleversé._

 _Harry fit un sourire carnassier à son parrain avant de se tourner vers le professeur de potion, l'homme le plus craint de Poudlard :_

 __ Je veux 50 % des bénéfices, oncle Sev'._

 __ Hors de question, morveux ! Se récria le-dit Sev'._

 __ Maman… commença le petit brun, sous le regard de plus en plus ahurit de toute la salle, ben oncle Sev' lors de mon anniversaire il a…_

 __ C'est bon ! Insupportable rapporteur ! Profiteur avide ! Tu les auras tes 50 %! Bougonna un Severus Prince de fort méchante humeur._

 _Lily sourit à son fils, elle enseignait les études Moldus aux jeunes sorciers et, grâce à certaines potions et sortilèges, ils pouvaient ingurgiter l'ensemble du programme officiel Moldu afin d'avoir le même niveau que n'importe quel enfant ayant fait ses études jusqu'au lycée._

 __ Je suis fière de toi mon petit faon._

 _Harry sourit avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table des verts et argent. L'année commençait bien, il venait d'arnaquer son oncle devant toute l'école en prenant la moitié de l'argent que Sirius lui devait après qu'ils aient fait un pari sur sa futur maison. Ces Gallions lui revenaient de droit, après tout, n'étais-ce pas lui qui avait fourni tous les efforts nécessaires à la victoire de son oncle ?_

 _OoOoO_

 _Lundi matin, premier cours de potion Griffondor-Serpentard avec les premières années. Severus souffla, la différence par rapport à d'habitude ? La présence de cet horrible morpion qui avait osé lui faire chantage devant l'ensemble de la grande salle le jour de la Répartition. Rha ! S'il avait su, il aurait laissé le cabot et le cervidé en faire un parfait petit crétin en rouge et or ! En parlant du loup… enfin du faon..._

 __ Bonjour oncle Sev' ! Salut joyeusement le petit brun._

 __ Harry ! C'est « Professeur Prince », on te l'as dit un million de fois cet été !_

 __ Que veux-tu que je fasse d'une moitié de lion ?_

 __ Quoi ? Fit Severus, abasourdit. Mais de quoi il parlait encore ce petit idiot ?! Peu importe, comportes-toi bien !_

 __ Mais, je suis sage comme une image !_

 __ Les images bougent._

 __ Pas les moldus._

 __ Dans ce cas précise-le._

 __ Ne l'ais-je pas fait ?_

 __ Non._

 __ Tu en es sur ?_

 __ Oui._

 __ Oh. Dans ce cas, mon cher oncle, j'ai le plaisir de t'apprendre que les images moldus ne bougent pas._

 _Severus se retint de hurler et poussa un profond soupir :_

 __ Je le savais déjà !_

 __ Dans ce cas pourquoi tu me demandes de préciser ?_

 __ Pour savoir de quoi tu parles !_

 __ Ne l'ais-je pas dit ?_

 __ Non._

 __ Tu en es sure ?_

 __ Oui._

 __ Oh. Dans ce cas mon cher oncle, j'ai le plaisir de t'apprendre que je parle d'image._

 _Ne pas tuer le cornichon, ne pas tuer le cornichon, ne pas tuer le cornichon. S'il le faisait, il ne vivrait que le temps de voir la colère de Lily Potter née Evans s'abattre sur lui. Une fin glorieuse si on prenait en compte que même Tom, l'un des plus puissant sorcier de ce temps, craignait ses colères._

 __ Oncle Sev' ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? S'enquit le petit saligaud avec un grand sourire._

 _C'était quoi son mantra déjà ? Ah oui ! Ne pas tuer le cornichon, ne pas tuer le cornichon, ne pas tuer le cornichon…_

 _OoOoO_

 _Peu de temps après la rentrée en troisième année de Harry Potter, son oncle Severus Prince se tenait debout devant la table professorale, droit comme un piquet, scrutant de ses yeux noirs brûlants de haine la grande salle qui finissait de se remplir pour le petit déjeuner. Il réfléchissait au trois coupables possibles en tentant d'ignorer les deux masses qui reposaient désormais sur son torse autrefois plat._

 __ Allons Sevy ! Fit une belle brune à forte poitrine avec un sourire charmeur. Tu n'es absolument pas féminine ainsi…_

 __ Fermes-là, cabot ! Répliqua « Sevy » d'une voix beaucoup moins grave qu'habituellement._

 __ De mon point de vue, ce changement est plutôt cool… il permet d'expérimenter de nouvelles sensations, tout ça…_

 _Severus se contenta de le fusiller du regard avant de reporter son attention sur les élèves, faisant la liste des potentiels coupables :_

 _1\. Les jumeaux Weasley : farceurs reconnus de la maison Griffondor, auteurs de plusieurs farces mais pas leur mode d'action, leur style s'orientait plutôt sur les pièges de couloirs, entre autres, jamais d'action à grande échelle comme ici._

 _2\. Le duo Gaunt-Smith ou plus communément appelé les « Pikachus », un truc moldu qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre : Anastasia Gaunt, fille du directeur répartit, au plus grand étonnement de tous, à Poufsouffle et son acolyte Zacharias Smith, descendant de Helga elle-même. Le duo d'héritiers de Fondateurs avait prouvé être des farceurs de la pire espèce, n'hésitant pas à tourner l'ensemble de Poudlard en ridicule, on leur devait notamment (même si personne n'avait réussit à le prouver) la fameuse journée « sans pantalon » où tous les bas de l'école avaient disparu la journée « sortie à la ferme » où tous le monde s'était retrouvé à ne pouvoir communiquer que par cri d'animaux de la ferme (inutile de préciser qu'il leur en voulait à mort d'avoir hérité de la vache…), ses déclinaison en « sortie au zoo », « sortie à la mer », etc. l'horrible journée « Gilderoy Lockart » où ils avaient du subir l'horripilant personnage qui était en un million d'exemplaire vu que tous les personnages de tableaux s'étaient transformés en lui et la pire, celle baptisé « l'hélium c'est fun » où ils avaient tous parlé pendant toute une journée comme s'il respiraient constamment de l'hélium, autant dire que sa réputation de terreur des cachots en avait grandement souffert… Ils étaient des candidats acceptable pour cette farce de mauvais goût… oui totalement leur style, mais il ne fallait pas négliger le dernier (et non des moindre) :_

 _3\. Harry Potter et sa cour des Miracles : rassemblant une bonne partie de la Maison Serpentard, son neveu de cœur avait su prouver qu'il n'était pas un fils, filleul et neveu de Maraudeur pour rien ! Ayant réussit l'exploit de transformer l'ensemble des professeurs (directeur inclut) en mignons chatons, d'avoir redécoré la salle commune des Griffondor en rose bonbon indélébile (Sirius avait fait une crise cardiaque en voyant le résultat, dommage qu'il ait survécu…), d'avoir rendu l'ensemble des Serdaigles Analphabètes pendant une journée, d'avoir modifié les goûts de tous les produits contenu dans la cuisine (les elfes en avaient pleuré), d'avoir déclenché (avec la complicité des Pika-trucs et des Weasley n°4 &5) la plus grande bataille de Poudlard inter-maisons à coup de bombes de peintures inspiré d'un jeu moldu nommé « Paintball » et il en passait des vertes et des pas mûres !_

 _Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que c'était forcément l'un des trois le coupable, même s'il penchait fortement pour le duo Poufsoufflien, plus leur truc de transformer tout le monde dans le genre opposé au sien…_

 _Sirius, qui était encore à côté de lui, prit la parole, le faisant se recentrer sur le présent :_

 __ Alors ? Fit-elle (il?) à l'adresse d'une nouvelle venue qui lui ressemblait étrangement._

 __ L'orifice est plaisant mais la chaire vaut mieux que ces bouts de plastiques moldus que nous avons du utiliser, mon frère._

 __ Je vois… Peut-être que vous pouvez faire avec quelques personnes en plus ? Je suis certain qu'Ororo voudrait tester sa nouvelle acquisition… tout comme moi d'ailleurs !_

 __ Pourquoi pas ? Fit une belle blonde qui accompagnait le frère de Sirius._

 _Regulus était effectivement professeur à Poudlard, il enseignait les Rituels et Invocations ainsi que le Sport avec son frère, la blonde avec lui n'était autre que Barty Croupton Junior, professeur de Latin et avec Rabastan Lestrange, prof de Magie Sacrificielle, ils formaient tous les trois un couple atypique mais parfaitement accepté. Quand à Ororo, il s'agissait de la mère de Blaise, Lady Zabini avait finit par se lasser de courir après les riches célibataires pour venir enseigner la Nécromagie, sa seconde passion après son fils._

 __ ANASTASIA TOMA GAUNT !_

 _Ah ! Visiblement le directeur avait reconnu la patte de sa fille, son intuition était la bonne !_

 __ COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ?! Continua de vociférer le directeur en déboulant dans la Grande salle._

 _Hn. Visiblement la jeune fille avait poussé le vice à modifier la garde-robe de son paternel vu la magnifique robe de princesse qu'arborait la plantureuse demoiselle qu'était Tom Gaunt._

 __ Oh, père ! Que vous êtes belle ! Fit l'insolente jeune fille (jeune garçon?)._

 _Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez, encore une journée normale qui commençait à l'illustre école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard…_

 _Fin des Flash Back_

Ah ! Il ne s'était pas ennuyé ces six dernières années ! Ne restait plus qu'à voir comment Durmstrang allait faire pour survivre au passage du Duo Pikachu et du Boss, comme les membres de la Cour des Miracles appelaient Harry.

OoOoO

Le lendemain trouva les habitants de Durmstrang passablement énervés devant leur petit déjeuné. Severus se redemanda encore comment ils allaient survivre quand Harry entra avec Ronald et Blaise :

_ Oh ! Classe la couleur ! Fit le mulâtre avec un grand sourire en regardant la salle.

_ C'est la nouvelle mode ? Continua le roux, moqueur.

Severus soupira en regardant son neveu aller s'asseoir sans rien capter de la nouvelle couleur de cheveux rose bonbon porté par la plupart des personnes déjà attablées. Au moins il savait que ce n'était pas lui, ne restait plus que le Duo de Blaireaux dont on entendait les voix provenir du couloir :

_ Mais, mon nounours en sucre, fit la voix d'Anastasia, tu sais bien que je préfère le violet !

Severus haussa un sourcil en voyant les cheveux auparavant rose des membres de Durmstrang devenir d'un beau violet.

_ Vraiment ma sucrette ? Continua la voix de Zacharias. Je pensais que tu préférais le rouge…

Severus soupira quand le violet se changea en rouge. Visiblement les deux idiots venaient de réussir un coup de génie…

_ Allons mon canari en marshmallow, le bleu est bien plus joli ! Enchaîna la fille du directeur en se plantant à l'entrée de la salle.

_ Oh ma fleur en pâte d'amande, je pense que le vert rend mieux sur toi.

_ Enfin mon chouchou d'amour, tu sais que le jaune me vas mieux au teint !

Severus se tourna d'un air déterminé vers Remus, faisant soupirer ce dernier alors qu'ils plaçaient leurs mains entre eux dans une position de défi.

_ Démentiel. Fit soudainement la voix de Harry, interrompant les deux Poufsouffles dans leurs niaiseries sucrée. Argent, or, orange, émeraude, jade, vert bouteille, beige, noir Potter ! Mortel ! Ils ont même les épis qui défient la gravité ! Harry commença à se bidonner devant les regards haineux qu'il recevait de toute part.

_ Cet effet est intéressant, même s'il n'était pas prévu… murmura Zack.

Derrière Harry, après un combat intense, Severus remporta finalement la partie de pierre-feuille-ciseaux, laissant Remus gérer le drame.

_ Les enfants… soupira le loup-garou.

_ Mais c'est que nous avons à faire, ma sucrette ! Fit alors Zacharias.

_ Effectivement mon nounours !

Ils firent volt-face, s'emparant au passage de Susan qui arrivait avec Hermione.

_ Vient là ma belle, fit Smith.

_ Nous te protégerons d'un danger que tu ne coures pas ! Continua Gaunt.

La jeune rousse les regarda sans comprendre à tour de rôle avant de voir le prince des serpents courir vers elle en hurlant « arc-en-ciel » tout en rigolant.

Remus les regarda sortir d'un air las. Ses collègues ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité et il valait mieux pour les garnements qu'aucun professeur de l'école slave ne leur tombe dessus… Il allait les suivre pour les réprimander quand il vit Sirius arriver, tenant Harry par la taille, la tête en bas :

_ Regarde qui j'ai trouvé Mumus ! Commença l'animagus avec un grand sourire. Mmm, classe la couleur ! C'est du grand art ! C'est de qui ?

_ Le Duo Pikachu. Répondit le loup d'un air lasse.

_ Bien joué les gamins ! Sourit le Black aux Poufsouffles détenu derrière lui par le couple Barty-Rabastan-Regulus.

_ Ne les encourage pas grand-frère ! Tu es professeur ! Tu es censé donner l'exemple ! Le gronda un Regulus portant Susan comme une princesse.

_ Pff… Et ton mec qui tripote les élèves ? Ça donne l'exemple ? Râla son frère en dardant son regard sur la main de Rabastan posée innocemment sur les fesses rondes de Zack, perché sur son épaule.

_ Quoi ? Tu penses que ton frère et Barty ne me suffisent pas ?

_ On lui suffit largement ! Renifla le seul adulte blond qui câlinait Tasia, son élève préférée !

_ De toute façon je suis consentant ! Sourit le Poufsouffle.

_ Bien sure que tu l'es ! Qui ne le serait pas ? Fit un Harry joueur.

_ Bambi ! Tu es trop jeune !

_ J'ai 17 ans parrain…

_ Justement ! Pas de sexe avant tes quarante ans minimum !

_ On doit lui parler de ta relation non platonique avec notre professeur de magie Élémentaire ? Demanda la jeune fille aux yeux rouge.

_ Il est sexy. Se justifia le brun.

_ Et cet employé du ministère ? Demanda Zack.

_ Le petit serveur du café Étoilé ? Continua Théo.

_ L'employé de chez Tissard&Brodette ? Enfonça Blaise.

_ Où mon frère Charlie ! Renchérit Ron.

_ Hum. Toussa Harry. Fred et George…

_ Quatre de mes frères ?!

_ Ils voulaient tester… Marmonna le jeune homme.

_ On en parle aussi de tes fameux cours de conduite que tu finissais à l'arrière de la voiture ? Gronda Hermione.

_ Et à la réception dans ce grand Manoir… Commença Neville.

_ Oh, oui ! Avec Lord Blondinette ! Finit Lisa.

_ Mais tais-toi ! Paniqua Terry.

Les Poudlariens jetèrent un œil paniqué vers l'Héritier Malefoy en fusillant au passage la jeune Serdaigle. Le blond fronça les sourcils devant leur manège :

_ Vous ne parlez pas de mon père, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eu un concert de « Euh... » « Ben... » « Comment dire... » avant que le blond se tourne vers Harry :

_ Tu as couché avec mon père ?! S'étrangla-t-il.

_ Heu… Non ?

Haussement de sourcil blond.

_ Il est sexy.

_ Il est marié !

_ Y'a que ça qui te dérange ? Cissa est au courant !

_ Quoi ?! Et Mère ne t'a rien dit ?!

_ Hum…

_ Elle lui a demandé si elle pouvait regarder. Fit Severus, compatissant à la douleur de son filleul qui découvrait la vie sexuelle de ses parents.

_ Mais… Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de cette histoire ?!

_ Tu es celui qui a dit qu'il ne voulait pas connaître tous les cancans anglais.

_ Mais…

_ Oh ! Dur mec, t'es au courant de rien depuis six ans ? Fit Blaise en grimaçant. Ben t'en a loupé des trucs !

_ Sois pas choqué, ma cousine est une véritable perverse ! Fit Sirius tout sourire.

_ Mais… Elle… Je…

_ Tu pensais que ma belle-sœur par alliance était une parfaite épouse de Sang-Pur ? Fit Rabastan, amusé par toute cette histoire.

_ Mais oui !

Les deux Black explosèrent de rire :

_ Oh merde ! Reg ! Quand je vais dire ça à Bella elle va jamais s'en remettre ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

_ Et Meda, Siri ? Elle va en pleurer de rire ! Ha ! Ha !

_ Il faudrait que tu revienne plus souvent au pays, Drago, tu serais surpris. Sourit Théo.

Drago en resta figé, avait-il tant négligé l'Angleterre que ça ? Au point de ne plus savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa propre famille ?

_ Va falloir te mettre à la page si tu veux pouvoir naviguer dans les eaux anglaises. Héritier Malefoy ou pas tu vas te faire bouffer. Fit Harry, toujours maintenu la tête à l'envers par son parrain.

_ Déjà que tes études à Durmstrang sont très mal vu par la population… Continua Théodore. Ton père à eut du mal à maintenir son influence devant ta flagrante désertion de ta mère patrie.

_ Carrément, les jeux de pouvoirs sont de moins en moins en sa faveur depuis six ans. Ajouta Blaise.

_ Mon paternel en a même profité pour prendre l'ascendant sur ta famille en arguant que même si tu avais une éducation digne d'un Héritier, tu n'aurais jamais toutes les cartes en mains pour faire un bon Lord. Révéla Sirius.

_ Il a presque réussit à me refiler le titre d'Héritier des Malefoy, le vieux bourbon ! Râla Harry. Heureusement pour toi que j'en voulait pas sinon il serait déjà miens…

_ Tu n'es même pas un Malefoy ! Fit Drago, de plus en plus abasourdit.

_ Nope, mais il a argumenté sur l'éducation et l'avenir prometteur que je me bâtissait vu que je suis depuis ma première année le Prince de Serpentard et que malgré mon jeune âge j'ai réussit depuis le début à me faire respecter et obéir de la Maison. Les futurs politiques étant le plus souvent répartit à Serpentard, je faisait selon lui un excellent Héritier pour ta famille qu'il jugeait « sur le déclin suite à une décision malheureuse et une mauvaise gestion de l'avenir de l'Héritier actuel ». D'autant que tu n'es même pas rentré en Angleterre lors des négociations, ça a jasé.

_ Tu vas galérer quand tu vas revenir, Drake. Finit Théo, impitoyable pour son ami d'enfance.

En même temps, beaucoup lui en voulaient. Les vieux n'acceptaient pas qu'un Héritier anglais étudie ailleurs qu'à Poudlard, une partie de la population voyait cela comme une trahison et les autres pays s'étaient foutu d'eux pour ça, jugeant que si l'Héritier d'une si importante famille que celle des Malefoy allait étudier ailleurs, c'est que Poudlard ne devait pas avoir un aussi bon enseignement que ça… Les mauvaises langues avaient fait le reste et toutes les avancées faites depuis que Tom avait reprit le poste n'était pas prises au sérieux à l'étranger. Cela avait fait rager les dirigeants anglais. C'est pour ça que Tom, avec l'aide des Princes, Princesses et des professeurs avait réorganisé le Tournois cette année, le but étant simple : faire cesser les mauvaises langues et pour cela ils devaient prouver que Durmstrang valait beaucoup moins que Poudlard, autrement dit, ils allaient les ridiculiser. Lucius avait grincer des dents de savoir que son fils allait se faire humilier mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

OoOoO

Finalement, Tom et Severus étaient repartit à Poudlard avec Sirius et Regulus pour les cours de Sport et Spirimagie qu'ils donnaient à tous les élèves. Rabastan et Barty avaient remplacé le directeur et le professeur de Potion. Les Poudlariens étaient retournés dans le Poudlard Express et pendant que les Préfets faisaient leurs exercices quotidiens de Sport et Spirimagie, les quatre Princes et Princesses avaient tenue une réunion de guerre :

_ Bien. Commença Harry. Pour l'instant le plan se passe à merveille.

_ Es-tu sûre que c'était une bonne idée de faire savoir que tu es intime avec Lord Malefoy ? S'enquit Neville.

_ C'est stratégique. Drago devait être humilier. Maintenant que tout le monde sait qu'il n'est même pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans sa famille car il n'était pas présent aux Saturnales alors que la fête se déroulait dans son propre Manoir, il va passer pour un traître à sa patrie.

_ Franchement Harry, il va être lapidé sur la scène politique, personne n'aime les Héritiers comme lui qui ne prennent pas leurs devoirs au sérieux. Soupira le Griffondor.

_ Bien fait. Coupa Anastasia. Il est en partie fautif dans l'histoire, c'est lui qui a voulu retourner à Durmstrang après sa première année. C'est à cause de lui qu'on est obligé de faire un tel spectacle dont je me serais bien passé pour ma dernière année à Poudlard.

_ Elle a raison. Trancha le brun aux yeux vert. J'aurais préféré passer une dernière année dans ce château que j'aime tant, à n'avoir à me soucier que de ma Maison et de mes Aspics. A la place on va être obligé de jouer le jeu et de venir relativement souvent ici. Il va falloir gérer les cours, les retombées politiques, le Tournois… On va avoir un boulot monstre !

_ Le Dragon ne pourra peut-être pas hériter. Fit Luna pour la première fois.

_ Narcissa le sait. Soupira Harry. Elle est prête à mettre un second Héritier en route si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

_ Même si blondinet a soudain l'intelligence de se comporter comme on l'attend de lui depuis six ans, il va se faire lyncher à peine rentré au pays. Personne ne lui pardonnera facilement l'embarras dans lequel il nous a mit. Fit Tasia, catégorique.

_ Donc, on continu le plan ? Demanda Neville.

Harry acquiesça de la tête :

_ Le rituel est prêt. J'ignore qui sera choisit en plus de Drago et Dimitri, mais déjà avec ces deux-là qui ne s'entendent pas, on pourra facilement prendre le dessus et les faire passer pour plus stupide qu'ils ne le sont.

_ On va bien se marrer… Sourit sadiquement la demoiselle aux yeux rouge.

Les quatre Souverains se retournèrent en entendant frapper à la porte. Harry lança un « entrez » et la tête de Remus apparut dans l'embrasure :

_ Vous avez terminé ?

_ Oui.

_ Parfait. Les cours auxquels vous devez assister commence dans 20 minutes. Vous avez juste le temps de vous rendre à la salle.

Pendant une semaine les délégations de Poudlard et Beauxbâtons devaient effectivement assister aux cours de Durmstrang, un arrangement pris par l'école qui accueillait, pensant choquer son monde et effrayer ses invités devant la noirceur de leurs cours. Ce qui arrangeait bien les souverains de Poudlard.

_ Par quoi on commence déjà ? S'enquit Neville.

Anastasia eu un sourire moqueur :

_ DCFM.

OoOoO

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que la délégation de Poudlard arrivait devant la porte de l'amphithéâtre qui faisait office de salle de cours, ils se firent aborder par la seule amie fille de Drago :

_ Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Attaqua-t-elle, profitant qu'ils étaient seuls.

Harry haussa un sourcil alors qu'Anastasia la dévisageait comme si elle était une bête curieuse. Neville prit la parole :

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Ce que vous avez fait à Drago ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'humilier comme ça ! Cracha-t-elle.

_ Crois moi, fit Harry, ce n'est rien par rapport à toutes les humiliations que l'on a subit par sa faute.

_ Quoi ? Mais il n'a rien fait !

_ Justement. Fit Tasia en fronçant les sourcils. Il est la honte de notre pays, un déserteur, un traître à notre patrie qui nous embarrasse et nous met dans une position inconfortable sur la scène internationale.

_ Tu n'es pas une Héritière. Dit Harry. Intéresses-toi donc à la scène politique internationale avant de venir nous reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Ils la dépassèrent pour entrer dans l'amphi, la laissant pétrifiée dans le couloir. Il fallait qu'elle se renseigne…

Une fois les deux délégations assises aux côtés des élèves de septième année de Durmstrang, le professeur entra. Il jeta un regard noir aux anglais, n'ayant toujours pas digéré la blague de la matinée.

_ Bienvenue, jeunes gens. Je suis Maître Yakov et c'est moi qui vous enseignerez la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Dans ce cours vous allez apprendre à vous défendre contre les créatures magiques maléfiques. Vous allez également apprendre à vous défendre contre des mage noirs mais aussi contre des mages blancs, et ce, avec de la magie noire et de la magie blanche. Le professeur serra les dents une seconde pour ignorer les cheveux de ses élèves qui changeaient de couleur, comme les siens devaient le faire au vu des regards moqueur qu'il recevait. Ce que vous apprendrez ici vous l'approfondirez en cours de Duel et de Magie offensive. Avez-vous des questions ? Il soupira en voyant la blonde perchée de Poudlard lever la main. Oui Miss… ?

_ Lovegood, professeur. Qu'entendez-vous par créatures magiques ? Pourquoi maléfiques ? Quel différence faites vous entre un mage noir et un mage blanc ? Entre un sorcier et un mage ? Entre ce que vous appelez « magie blanche » et « magie noire » ? Fit d'une traite Luna sous les sourires moqueurs du reste de la délégation anglaise.

_ Il faut la pardonner, professeur, fit mielleusement Harry, les cours de DCFM n'existe plus à Poudlard depuis fort longtemps, nous sommes intrigués de ce que l'on peut bien y apprendre.

_ Mr… ?

_ Potter, professeur.

_ Eh bien, Mr Potter. Commença doucereusement l'homme. Sachez d'abord que mon titre n'est pas « professeur » mais « Maître », ce que je vous prierais de respecter.

Harry eut un sourire en coin :

_ Le niveau d'obtention de Maîtrise en Russie, où vous l'avez passé, n'est pas aussi élevé qu'en Angleterre, aussi, par décret international, les ressortissants anglais ne sont pas obligés de reconnaître les Maîtres qui n'ont pas un niveau au moins égal à celui des Maîtres anglais. De ce fait, pour nous, vous n'êtes pas un Maître, juste un professeur.

Yakov pâlit. Ces conn…. d'anglais venaient de l'humilier sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire !

_ Donc, pour répondre à la question de ma camarade, professeur ? Sourit Anastasia. J'aimerais bien comprendre votre vision de la magie.

L'homme regarda la fille du directeur avant de répondre :

_ Les créatures magiques sont tout ce qui n'est pas sorcier ou moldu, certaines sont noires comme les vampires ou les loup-garous, d'autre blanches comme les licornes. Les créatures maléfiques sont noires et dangereuses, ce que je vous apprend c'est la manière de les combattre et de les vaincre. La magie noire est une magie offensive alors que la magie blanche n'est pas faites dans le but de blesser. Un mage noir maîtrise la magie noire, un mage blanc ne l'utilise jamais.

_ Intéressant… Fit Neville. Pouvez-vous nous donner des exemples de sort de magie blanche, professeur ?

_ Wingardium Leviosa, Expelliarmus, Stupefix ou Protego. Ils sont des sorts de magie blanche reconnu qu'on enseigne dans toutes les écoles de magies du monde.

_ Avec un Wingardium Leviosa je peux faire léviter quelqu'un au-dessus du vide et le tuer grâce à la hauteur à laquelle il chutera. Annonça Harry.

_ Un Expelliramus puissant peut envoyer un adversaire contre un mur et lui briser la nuque. Continua Neville.

_ Si le Stupefix est bien placé, la personne peut mourir d'asphyxie en tombant face contre terre. Chantonna Luna.

_ On peut emprisonner l'ennemi entre un mur et un Protego et attendre qu'il meure étouffé. Finit Anastasia.

Le slave serra les dents.

_ De plus je suis dubitative devant votre catégorisation de la magie. Continua la demoiselle aux yeux rouges. On nous a toujours enseigné que la magie n'es ni noire, ni blanche, elle est juste de la magie. Une énergie, une entité. Elle est partout à la fois et nous permet de l'utiliser, en échange, on la respecte et la remercie grâce aux fêtes sorcières. Au final, c'est l'intention de celui ou celle qui l'utilise qui peut être jugé de noire ou blanche.

_ Et encore, la notion de bien ou de mal dépend de la culture de la personne ! Renchérit le Serpentard. En Amériques du Sud le cannibalisme est encore pratiqué dans les tribus sorcières, car leur culture leur apprend que ce n'est pas mal de manger le cerveau de leur ancêtre mort pour récupérer sa sagesse. Ce que vous considérez comme étant le bien ou le mal n'est pas forcément ce que nous, anglais, considérons comme faisant partie de ces catégories.

_ Ainsi, reprit Neville, ce que vous considérez comme des créatures maléfiques sont pour nous des citoyens avec autant de droit et de devoir que n'importe quel sorcier. Bien sûre on s'adapte en fonction de la race sur certaines choses, mais on tente toujours de comprendre la société et plus généralement la manière dont fonctionne une race de créature avant de lui imposer notre vision des choses ou de la catégoriser comme « maléfique à éliminer ».

_ De plus, finit Luna, un mage est un sorcier capable d'utiliser l'Ancienne magie. Il n'y a pas de « mage noir » ou de « mage blanc », c'est un abus de langage en vérité. Et pour votre information, la seule manière d'utiliser la magie Ancienne connu à ce jour est la magie Fourchelangue. Notre directeur Tom Gaunt en est un utilisateur tout comme sa fille Anastasia Gaunt et Harry Potter ici présents. Ils sont tous les trois les seuls mages reconnu en Europe.

OoOoO

Après cette mise au point en DCFM, le reste de la semaine ne fut qu'une vaste blague pour les élèves de Poudlard. Clairement, ils passaient pour des génies, avaient une vision complètement différente de leurs voisins slaves et ne cessaient d'humilier les professeurs au point que certains avaient peur de les avoir en cours. Bien évidemment, parce que c'était leur but au départ, un compte rendu de cette semaine de cours finit dans la presse. Autant dire que Durmstrang fut humilier surtout que quelques jours avant l'Héritier Drago Malefoy, un de leurs élèves, en avait également prit pour son grade.

OoOoO

_ Demain aura lieu la première épreuve, commença Harry en ce 23 novembre 1997. Nos objectifs n'ont pas changé mais on va faire un petit résumé pré-épreuve, histoire de voir si tout le monde a bien retenu toutes les informations. Commençons par nos adversaires, Neville.

_ Pour Durmstrang, commença alors le Griffondor, nous avons Drago Malefoy, son point fort c'est les potions, il est également doué en guérison mais il est plutôt faible en attaque, un soutien donc. Ensuite Dimitri Poliakoff, il est moyen voir nul, arrogant et beau parleur, il sera plus du genre à attendre que les autres fassent tout le travail et à aller ramasser les lauriers après. Il reste fourbe, il ne faudra donc pas le sous-estimer. Le troisième membre de l'école est Yavor Pyriev, il a une bonne force de frappe mais aucune organisation dans ses attaques, il mise tout sur la force brut. La dernière du groupe est Zorka Izotov, c'est une solitaire qui aura un avantage à distance grâce à sa bonne maîtrise de la métamorphose mais elle peut être facilement contrée au corps à corps.

_ Anastasia ?

_ Le seul mec de Beauxbâtons est Marc Quiguer, son seul point fort est son excellente maîtrise du duel, enfin, pour les standards français… dans le reste il est au mieux moyen au pire catastrophique. Après on a Ange-Belle Lavandia, comme Drago c'est un soutien, elle est douée en guérison mais physiquement elle tient pas la distance. La suivante c'est Maria Fontili, une espèce de Miss je-sais-tout en mode Hermione première année mais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de sa science dans un combat. La dernière est Lucie Deschamps, elle a un bon feeling avec les plantes et les créatures magiques mais on peut pas dire que ce soit une flèche…

_ Hum. Maintenant, un résumé de ce qui nous attend, Luna ?

_ Relais, avec une épreuve d'esquive, une épreuve d'agilité, une épreuve de force et une dernière de réflexion. Fit évasivement la blonde.

Harry lui lança un regard blasé :

_ Pour la première épreuve, Luna traversera le lac sur des poutres en bois, le but est d'arriver de l'autre côté sans tomber dans l'eau.

_ Sachant qu'elle se fera attaquer de toute part afin de la déséquilibrer pour qu'elle tombe. Ajouta la Poufsouffle.

_ Ses adversaires seront Zorka et Lucie. Fit Neville. Pas de quoi paniquer.

Harry soupira :

_ Deuxième épreuve, vol sur balais, j'affronterais Dimitri et Ange-Belle.

_ Tu vas les massacrer. Trancha le rouge et or. Pour la troisième épreuve ce sera une traversée de forêt remplit de pièges avec comme adversaires Yavor et Marc.

_ Tu te battras pour ta vie, fit le jeune Potter, surtout que les pièges sont, d'après nos renseignements, des mannequins de combats.

_ Pff… Renifla Tasia, tu parles d'une épreuve ! Nev' va la survoler ! M'enfin, pour la dernière épreuve je me contenterais d'humilier Drago et Maria dans leur « épreuve de réflexion »…

_ Bien, fit le vert et argent en se massant les tempes, on a fait le tour je crois… ?

_ Affirmatif. Confirma la jaune et noir. Adversaires, épreuves… on a tous les renseignements dont on a besoin, en espérant qu'ils ne changent pas de tactique au dernier moment…

OoOoO

C'est ainsi que le lendemain la totalité des élèves des trois écoles impliquées se retrouvèrent dans des gradins pour soutenir les champions. Avec eux se trouvaient des membres des Ministères Européens, de la CIS, les familles des champions et, bien sûre, la presse internationale qui suivait avec beaucoup d'attention ce Tournois.

Les champions s'étaient placés devant le départ de leur futur épreuve et on attendait qu'un créateur de balais vienne tester ceux des trois champions pour éviter tout accident, comme avec le test des baguettes.

_ Bien, à vous monsieur Potter, fit justement l'individu après avoir vérifié les balais de Dimitri et Ange-Belle.

Harry lui présenta avec révérence son sacro-saint balais en lui précisant de ne pas le toucher à cause des protections.

_ C'est une merveille, jeune homme ! Où vous êtes-vous procuré un tel bijou ?

_ Ah ! C'est mon bébé à moi ! Je l'ai fait du début à la fin, allant même récolter chacun de ses composants moi-même pour être sûre de leurs qualités. Je les ai assemblés avec amour et gravé chacune des runes qui le compose avec mon sang et mon cœur ! Il est tellement beau ! Tellement fort ! Tellement sensuel ! Gémit-il. Je l'aime de toute mon âme, mon si bel amour !

Et le brun aurait continué si sa mère ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre :

_ Oui, bon, maman a aussi un peu aidé, elle est maîtresse en Sortilège après tout, mais c'est tout de même MON futur mari, à moi !

L'homme, un peu abasourdit, demanda aux trois champions de faire un tour d'essais. Le Serpentard voleta alors tranquillement avant qu'un rugissement ne se fasse entendre des gradins :

_ Mais tu vas le pousser, oui ?!

James, à côté de Lily (car oui c'était elle qui rugissait), soupira. Sa femme était une véritable fanatique de Quidditch et son fils était né sur un balais, il avait su voler avant de savoir marcher… pour la plus grande fierté de ses parents ! Il regarda son fils qui poussait le balais pour dépasser aisément les autres sous le hurlement de sa femme :

_ Ça c'est mon bébé !

_ Maman ! S'écrit Harry, mortifié.

_ Je parle pas de toi ! Répliqua la rousse.

_ L'amour de ma vie ne peux pas être mon frère ! Lui répondit son fils.

_ Tais-toi, sale gosse ! J'ai mis plus de temps et d'énergie à le mettre au monde que toi ! Alors montre à ces pouilleux de quoi notre bébé est capable ! Hurla-t-elle.

A côté d'elle James soupira.

_ Ah ! James… Fit Sirius, compatissant. Triste est le jour où ta femme t'as trompé pour faire un enfant à ton fils…

L'animagus cerf lança un regard blasé à son meilleur ami qui éclata de rire pour la peine.

Finalement, l'épreuve pu commencer et, comme prévu par les Poudlariens, ce fut facile :

Luna se déplaça avec grâce sur les poutre, évitant toutes les attaques et ne tombant pas une seule fois dans l'eau. Harry mis toute la puissance de son balais pour passer dans les anneaux et finir son parcourt en quelques instants sans en louper un seul. Neville réduisit en miette ses adversaires à coup de puissants sortilèges qui ne l'essoufflèrent même pas et pour finir Anastasia se retrouva devant un Rubik's Cube qu'elle termina en un peu plus de 6 minutes. Au final, ce fut après une petite demi-heure de show qu'ils terminèrent le Relais. Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang mirent environ deux heures de plus. Chaque épreuve valait dix points et le comptage de ces derniers était définit par les performances des champions. Ainsi, pour ne pas être tombée, Luna obtenue les dix points, pour son parcours parfait, Harry aussi, comme Neville et Tasia qui impressionna les juges en terminant entièrement le casse-tête moldu. Poudlard était donc premier avec 40 points, Beauxbâtons deuxième avec 24 points et Durmstrang dernier avec 16 points…

OoOoO

_ Résumé ? Fit Harry durant la réunion post-épreuve.

_ C'était facile. Renifla Tasia. Que veux-tu qu'on dise d'autre ?

_ Rien, tu as raison, on a vraiment assuré.

_ La meilleure partie de cette épreuve, et celle qui fera sûrement le plus de lignes dans les journaux, c'est ta déclaration d'amour à ton balais ! Rajouta-t-elle.

_ Et c'est parfait. Voir que mon balais est plus important qu'eux leur mettra le moral dans les chaussettes. Maintenant, quel est notre prochain coup ?

_ Bal. Fit Luna.

Ils soupirèrent tous. Ils détestaient se genre de spectacle…

_ Couple ? Demanda quand même Harry, autant voir si tout était en place et ignorer cette épreuve le plus longtemps possible… jusqu'au jour du Bal quoi…

_ Zack et Tasia, commença Neville, Luna et Ginny, je serais avec Hannah et toi…

_ Avec Terry. Sourit le brun.

_ Tu as enfin réussit ?! S'écria la Poufsouffle.

_ D'après toi ? Mmh, j'en jouirais d'avance ! Frémit-il. Ce mec est fait pour dominer ! J'ai hâte de briser sa façade de gentil garçon pour le laisser me posséder… Oh ouiiiiii…

Neville secoua la tête en regardant son ami partir dans ses délires pervers, une bosse clairement visible dans son pantalon. Harry James Potter était une véritable nymphomane… M'enfin, qui allait s'en plaindre ? Les souverains se séparèrent, normalement, à part quelques présences obligatoires jusqu'au Bal, les choses ne devraient pas trop bouger. Ils continueraient à tourner les slaves en ridicule avec des farces de leur cru et essayeraient de secouer un peu l'Héritier Malefoy dans le même temps. En parlant de ce dernier…

OoOoO

Décembre commençait à peine quand Athélia, l'amie de Drago, le rejoignit dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Lysander et les jumeaux :

_ Faut qu'on parle, Dray. Attaqua-t-elle, faisant se retourner ses amis. J'ai épluché toute la presse des six dernières années et je peux t'expliquer pourquoi ils sont ainsi avec toi.

Le blond compris à qui elle faisait référence et l'invita à s'asseoir.

_ Poudlard a été revu de fond en comble, tout comme l'Angleterre magique, les avancées sont prodigieuses et placent le pays premier dans de nombreux domaines. Ils ne rejettent pas les Né-moldus comme nous, au contraire, ils vont voir les parents dès leur naissance et leur propose soit de venir vivre dans le monde sorcier, soit qu'on leur efface la mémoire. Si leur mémoire est effacée alors ils font passer l'enfant pour mort dans le monde Moldu et l'élèvent dans le monde sorcier. Ça a déjà fait ses preuves et ça permet aux enfants de moldus d'avoir autant de connaissances du monde magique que les enfants sorciers. Les cracmols aussi sont bien acceptés vu qu'ils peuvent quand même faire des potions, runes, astronomie et autres… Les créatures magiques sont protégées et ils les différencies des « races magiques » comme les loups-garous, vampires, elfes et autres…

_ Au final, la coupa Lysander, leur système semble plus sain et plus ouvert que le notre, c'est ça ?

_ Exactement ! Le problème c'est que tout ce qu'ils ont fait depuis une cinquantaine d'année a été moqué dans la presse international quand ton père t'a envoyé ici.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Fit l'anglais en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Tu es l'Héritier des Malefoy, d'une des plus grande et des plus respectées famille d'Angleterre. Que ton père décide de t'envoyer ici plutôt qu'à Poudlard a suffit aux détracteurs de ton pays pour le ridiculiser, arguant que Poudlard ne méritait pas sa première place mondiale si un futur Lord comme toi la boudait. Surtout que TU as refusé lorsque ton père a voulut que tu y ailles en deuxième année. Après quoi tu t'es complètement désintéressé de la vie anglaise. Vu tout le tord que tu leur a causé, je comprend qu'il aient une dent contre toi.

L'aristocrate sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, il fallait vraiment qu'il revienne dans les bonnes grâces de ses compatriotes car sinon il allait finir déshérité, ce qu'il comprendrait et accepterait au vu des dernières informations reçus.

_ Je vais aller leur parler…

_ Commence peut-être par ton parrain, fit la seule fille, tu m'as dit qu'il t'adorait, de plus il me semble qu'il est Lord.

_ Oui. Merci Athélia. Il serra son amie dans ses bras avant de filer vers le train des anglais.

_ Ça va aller si on le laisse seul ? Demanda quand même l'un des jumeaux.

_ Croisons les doigts et prions Morgane. Répondit son frère.

OoOoO

Hermione plissa les yeux devant le jeune Héritier.

_ Oui ? Demanda-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur lui quand elle avait ouvert la porte du train.

_ Hermione, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesça.

_ J'aimerais savoir si mon parrain, Severus Prince, est ici ?

_ Il est dans son laboratoire avec Harry. Elle hésita avant de soupirer. Viens, je vais t'y conduire.

Bon, le blond avait été plus réactif que prévu mais Harry avait bien spécifié que quand il viendrait, il faudrait le laisser entrer. Drago la suivit à travers un immense couloirs qui desservait plusieurs portes, l'écoutant lui dire que son parrain faisait des potions avec Harry, ce qui fit monter en lui un fort sentiment de jalousie. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus fait de potions avec son parrain et un type qu'il ne connaissait même pas semblait avoir pris sa place. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'une d'elles.

_ Sev' ! Ryry ! Fit-elle en toquant. On peut entrer ?

_ C'est bon Mione. Leur parvint la voix étouffée du plus jeune.

Drago pénétra alors à la suite de la jeune fille dans un superbe laboratoire ultra-moderne, tout était blanc et impeccable, remplit d'étranges appareils qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'ils faisaient des potions ? Ça ne ressemblait en rien à un laboratoire traditionnel…

_ Drago ? Tout va bien ?

L'interpellé posa les yeux sur son parrain qui le regardait inquiet.

_ J'aurais aimé te parler, parrain.

L'homme acquiesça et mis dehors les deux autres personnes en assurant au brun que la potion en avait pour douze heures à mijoter avant la prochaine étape. Une fois seuls, il se retourna vers lui :

_ De quoi souhaites-tu parler, Drago ?

_ De l'Angleterre.

_ Ça t'intéresse maintenant ? Fit Severus, sarcastique.

Le blond rougit en baissant les yeux :

_ Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas causer autant de mal à mon pays.

_ Je sais. Soupira son parrain. Ton père m'a dit qu'il ne t'avais pas mis au courant de tout ça, te jugeant trop jeune. Je lui en veux d'ailleurs. Tu n'avais pas toutes les cartes en main pour prendre une décision importante et maintenant tu payes le prix de ses erreurs, même si par la suite tu ne t'es pas montré des plus coopératifs quand on a voulu t'ouvrir les yeux avec Sirius, Regulus, Andromeda et Bellatrix. Même ta mère n'a pas réussit à te faire entendre raison !

_ Je voulais simplement vivre ma vie. En allant à Poudlard je savais que je devais tenir mon rang, être le parfait Héritier.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises. Vous êtes des enfants, il est donc normal que vous vous comportiez comme tel ! Tu crois que Harry et les autres sont toujours comme ça ? Ils jouent un rôle. Harry, tout Prince de Serpentard qu'il soit, ressemble à un ours mal léché le matin. Luna part constamment dans des délires qu'elle seule comprend. Neville se transforme en gamine hystérique devant la moindre plante et Anastasia ! Ah ! N'en parlons pas… cette gamine parle comme une putain de l'allée des Embrumes sans compter ses tendances nudistes qui font criser son père.

_ Mais…

_ Crois-moi, tu aurais eu l'air parfaitement normal au milieu de cette bande de bras cassés. Et encore je n'ai parlé que des Souverains.

C'est un Drago choqué qui écouta son parrain lui raconter toutes les années qu'il avait manqué à Poudlard. Severus termina en lui expliquant le but caché du Tournois.

_ Donc, pour eux c'est juste une mise en scène ? Demanda le blond.

_ Oui. Mais tu devrais parler de tout cela avec Harry. Le professeur haussa un sourcil en voyant son filleul se tendre. Un problème avec mon neveu ?

_ Tu… Tu voudras bien refaire des potions avec moi ? Comme avant ?

Severus comprit immédiatement et vint prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il était rarement aussi démonstratif mais le gamin lui avait beaucoup manqué.

_ Bien sûre, sale gosse. Ça me ferait plaisir. Je suis certain que tu pourrais même en faire avec Harry. Tu vas voir, c'est un Serpentard pur souche avec un brin de Griffondor en lui.

Drago sourit. Oui, peut-être pourrait-il renouer avec ses origines ainsi.

OoOoO

Au final, même si ça bousculait un peu leur programme, Drago fut introduit doucement chez les Poudlariens. Ses amis furent également les bienvenus afin que le blond ne se sente pas trop seul et les anglais se firent un plaisir de leur donner des cours pour combler leur niveau déplorable (selon eux). C'est une entente relativement cordiale qui se mit en place même si l'objectif de Poudlard n'avait pas changé. Ainsi, Durmstrang continua à subir les blagues sans jamais pouvoir les incriminer et l'Héritier Malefoy retrouva la complicité qu'il avait autrefois avec son parrain, pour son plus grand bonheur !

OoOoO

Quelques jours avant le Bal du Tournois, lorsque Drago arriva un matin, il fut surprit de voir Anastasia et Harry allongés sur des bancs de la grande salle. Le brun était sur le ventre et gémissait sa souffrance et sa camarade en faisant autant mais sur le dos, une main sur son ventre et la tête sur les cuisses de Théo.

_ Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il à ses compatriotes.

_ J'ai mal à ma féminité… se plaignit Tasia.

_ De quoi ?

_ Elle a ses règles. L'informa aimablement Zack.

_ Huh ?

_ … Non mais, c'est vrai ! Elle perd du sang… elle vidange, quoi ! Reprit le jaune et noir.

_ … D'aaacoooord. Fit lentement le blond. Et Harry ?

_ Il a mal a son… sa… masculinité…? Fit le Poufsouffle avec hésitation.

_ Il s'est fait défoncer la prostate par Théo cette nuit. Le renseigna la fille du directeur.

Drago écarquilla les yeux en regardant son ami d'enfance qui continuait à boire son thé, imperturbable.

_ On a pas trouvé de lubrifiant, rupture des stocks. Commença le-dit Théo. Du coup on a fait avec les moyens du bord…

_ Plus jamais de shampoing pour ce genre d'activité ! Conclut le pauvre Prince sous le regard effaré d'une grande partie de la salle (ou hilare pour les quelques Poudlariens présents…).

_ Mais… hésita Drago, tu ne sortais pas avec Terry ?

_ Je ne sors avec personne, très cher. Je ne vis que pour le sexe !

_ Ce qui se confirme par la liste relativement impressionnante de ses conquêtes. Confirma Zack. En outre, Harry est un passif qui aime être dominé au lit et dominer le reste du temps.

_ Ah. Fit Drago à court de mots.

_ Son parrain a malheureusement soufflé sur son berceau. Fit une superbe rousse qui venait d'arriver.

_ Maman ! S'écria Harry avant de sauter dans les bras de la femme tout sourire.

_ Comment tu vas mon petit faon ?

_ Bien ma petite maman adorée. Répondit le brun, tout miel dans les bras de sa mère.

_ Bonjour les enfants. Sourit-elle en direction des autres anglais.

_ Bonjour Professeur. Firent respectueusement les élèves.

_ Je remplace Moony pour quelques jours, mon petit faon.

_ C'est dans deux jours la pleine lune, non ?

_ Oui. Mais avec Nymphadora enceinte son loup est plus agité que d'habitude.

_ Comment va mon futur filleul ? Sourit son fils.

_ Il se porte comme un charme, n'ai crainte ! Rigola sa mère.

_ Vous côtoyez cette engeance que sont les loups-garous ?! S'écria subitement un élève de Durmstrang.

Les Poudlariens le foudroyèrent du regard.

_ Manquerait plus que vous vous associez à des sales Sangs-de-Bourbes en plus des créatures et vous serez définitivement pourri jus… Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Le gamin de l'école slave se ratatina sur son siège en avisant l'aura noir qui entourait le Prince de Serpentard. Elle dansait autour de son corps, le plongeant dans les ténèbres, ne laissant que ses deux yeux d'un vert irréel luire dans son obscurité.

_ Bambi, mon petit faon, calmes-toi. Fit Lily.

_ Ta mère à raison, Harry, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Intervint également Tom, soucieux. Manquerait plus que le brun trucide un élève de Durmstrang pour ses propos racistes…

_ Profites de ta vie car dans la Mort tu n'auras aucune délivrance. Sourit le brun de manière inquiétante.

Lily souffla quand l'aura de son fils revint en lui. Au moins Terry n'était pas là, le pauvre Serdaigle voyait les auras et la première fois que celle de son bébé s'était manifestée, noire et oppressante, il en avait fait une crise de panique.

_ Surveille tes paroles envers mes professeurs, jeune homme. Asséna durement Tom en direction de l'élève recroquevillé.

Ses camarades n'étaient pas en reste, s'étant éloigné le plus possible des anglais qui n'avaient pas bougé sauf Blaise qui s'était placé devant Drago, au cas où.

_ Maintenant que Harry a fini d'effrayer son monde, commença Tasia toujours allongé sur son banc et en ignorant le silence pesant de la salle, fait moi un mot pour ne pas aller en cours, papa.

_ La potion n'est toujours pas au point ? Demanda son père à la place.

_ Sev' a dit que l'interaction entre les tiges d'hellébores et la bave de crapaud donnait de violents maux de têtes impossible à soigner avec une potion de Minerve, du coup, on cherche encore le moyen pour faire passer ce désagrément. Répliqua Harry, remit de sa crise et bouiné contre sa maman. Nan mais, on déconnait pas avec sa maman ! C'était la sienne et elle était sacrée. Personne au monde serait assez fou pour lui faire du mal, surtout pas en Angleterre où la puissance du jeune brun était bien connue.

_ J'attends donc de ta part une certaine compassion à ma souffrance, mon petit papounet chéri. Renchérit la demoiselle en tendant la main vers son paternel.

_ Même pas en rêve, gamine !

_ Mais je souffre !

_ Comme moi quand tu as eu la bonne idée de couper l'eau chaude dans le château.

_ Qui te dit que c'est moi ?

_ Tu n'as pas râlé. Hors, dès que ton petit confort est atteint, tu râles !

_ Hmph, j'étais jeune et transparente, peux-tu me reprocher une erreur de jeunesse ?

_ J'hallucine ! … … … Tom plissa des yeux en regardant sa fille. C'était toi ! Je savais bien que ça ne pouvait être que toi !

Les Poudlariens regardèrent étrangement leur directeur. Allons bon, quelle étrange illumination l'avait éclairé ?

_ Je savais que c'était trop flagrant que tu déclares au milieu de la grande salle que la « blague des bulles » était mieux que ta « blague des cheveux colorés », c'était trop classique pour toi !

Lily sourit, elle se souvenait de l'incident. Ils s'étaient tous levés (et elle entend par là tout le corps enseignant) avec les cheveux rose. Un classique comme disait le directeur, le Duo les avaient habitué à mieux. Puis ils avaient voulu parler et là, ils avaient littéralement expiré du savon et des bulles. Tous ! Anastasia s'était alors exprimé que ceux qui avaient fait ça étaient des génies et qu'elle devait les féliciter pour leur blague meilleur que la sienne. Ainsi, elle se dédouanait de la responsabilité « savon » même si elle conservait celle « cheveux rose », hors, connaissant Tom, il aurait accusé sa progéniture des deux. Enfin, ils avaient ce jour là découvert que même s'il ne parlait pas anglais, Poudlard semblait comprendre quand Tom avait hurlé un bullant « 50 points en moins pour Poufsouffle ! ».

_ Y'a prescription. Fit la demoiselle. Cela sembla exaspérer son géniteur.

OoOoO

Finalement, le jour fatidique du Bal arriva. Harry sautillait de joie en mettant une tenue d'inspiration elfique, mettant son corps fin en valeur.

_ Toi qui hait avec passion ce genre de démonstration… commença Théo.

_ Je vais, danser avec Terry, me coller à Terry, me frotter contre son corps et finir ma nuit sur une quelconque surface plane ou non à me faire ramoner avec passion !

Blaise avait un sourire moqueur en avisant le brun qui sautillait, des étoiles plein les yeux. Et c'est toujours le sourire aux lèvre qu'il observa les quatre couples Poudlariens valser gracieusement au centre de la piste. Les français suivaient sans trop de mal mais chez les slaves seul Drago n'avait pas à avoir honte de sa danse. La presse conviée à la soirée ne cessait d'épier le jeune Héritier Potter, collé à son partenaire et se laissant guider par lui avec sensualité.

_ Il va se faire violer, un jour… Fit Théo à ses côtés.

_ Tss, il serait capable d'apprécier…

_ Ça…

_ Ne dit rien, on sait tous pourquoi il aime tant que tu lui passe dessus. Répliqua Blaise sous le sourire entendu de son camarade.

_ Et pourquoi ? Demanda l'un des jumeaux ami avec le blond déserteur.

_ Parce que Théodore aime l'attacher et le fouetter. Fit platement Hermione avant de soupirer. Ils ont oublié le sort de silence une fois. Continua-t-elle en avisant l'air effaré des slaves.

_ Oh. Euh…

_ Oui, on sait, il n'en a pas l'air. Dit encore la jeune fille.

_ Mais Harry… fit Lysander, hésitant.

_ Aime le sexe. On sait. Fit Blaise. Il existe peu de personnes qui ne sont pas passé dans son lit.

Le mulâtre capta le sourire de Luna avant de ricaner. Oh, on dirait que leur brun national allait encore faire la une des journaux.

_ Bien ! Fit un Harry de bonne humeur trois jours après. On a eut de bonnes retombées de ce Bal, félicitation à tous. Dit-il à l'intention des Préfets et Souverains réunit autour de lui.

_ Prochain mouvement ? Demanda Anastasia.

_ Magie Ancienne. Il est temps qu'on s'impose comme les deux meilleurs sorciers de notre génération. Répondit le Serpentard.

_ Après la deuxième épreuve alors. Fit Neville. Chasse aux trésors ?

_ On va rire. Fit la fille du directeur. J'ai pu récupérer la liste.

_ Vas-y. Fit Hermione, prête à noter.

_ Alors, écailles de sirènes des lacs, crin de licorne, glande de vampire , croc de Vipare, un Perce-Neige magique, trèfles à sept feuilles, sang de géant et… pff… œil de loup.

_ … qui a choisit tout ça ? Fit Terry, atterré.

_ Un bel enfoiré. Répliqua hargneusement Ron.

_ Visiblement, ils souhaitent nous voir galérer. Fit Harry. Ils s'attendent à nous voir tuer ce qu'ils considèrent comme des créatures sans importance. La sirène pour lui arracher ses écailles, enlever la glande d'un vampire le rend fou car il ne peut plus boire de sang, les crocs de Vipare sont pleins de venin et leurs enlever est mortel, le sang de géant… on en aura pas sans immobiliser un géant, sachant qu'il serait plus simple de le tuer. Pour les autres, il faudra avoir la confiance d'une licorne, grimper en haut d'une montagne pour le Perce-Neige, le trèfle se trouve en forêt et l'œil de loup est une pierre trouvable dans une grotte.

_ Les autres ont la même liste ? Demanda Nev'.

_ Yep. Papa a posé au départ que ce serait pareil pour tout le monde. C'est bien passé car en faisant comme ça ils s'attendent à nous voir limite nous entre-tuer. Fit Tasia.

Les élèves réfléchirent quelques instants sur leurs solutions. Ils se mirent finalement d'accord et c'est le visage fermé que les quatre champions anglais se retrouvèrent au départ de la deuxième épreuve. Drago avait l'air angoissé, ils savaient qu'il avait eut accès à la liste et s'inquiétait grandement pour sa survie. Rapidement, le départ fut donné et c'est avec choc que les deux tiers du public virent Anastasia se poser devant les élèves de Beauxbâtons alors que Harry faisait de même devant ceux de Durmstrang.

_ Qu'est-ce que… commença Drago, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience suite à un vague geste de la main de Harry, qui avait des reflets bleu dansant dans ses yeux.

Bien vite, ils disparurent pour ne laisser que le vert hypnotique. Il regarda la fille de Durmstrang avec des reflets rouge inquiétant et d'un autre geste désinvolte elle était complètement paralysée. Son regard toujours baigné de rouge sans se tourna vers la brute, il se gardait Dimitri pour la fin. Il leva la main vers lui, paume vers le ciel, et alors que retentissait le rire fou de sa consœur de Poufsouffle, il referma lentement son poing, regardant Yavor Pyriev se tordre de douleur en hurlant.

Anastasia de son côté, les yeux luisant d'un rouge sanguin, avait fait plusieurs gestes lent en direction des trois filles de Beauxbâtons et savourait leurs cris de douleur alors que leurs corps se tordaient sur le sol. Au milieu d'elles, Marc Quiguer, le seul garçon de l'Académie, était terrorisé et ne savait pas quoi faire, ni pour sauver sa peau, ni pour aider ses fille de Tom partit dans un rire fou qui glaça son sang et, délaissant ses compatriotes, commença à jouer avec lui, torturant son corps petit bout par petit bout.

Dimitri était le seul a avoir été épargné pour le moment, mais ça ne dura pas quand des yeux d'un vert hypnotique se posèrent sur lui alors que leur propriétaire était enveloppé d'une aura noire. Harry s'approcha de sa victime à pas lents. Le russe était tétanisé par la peur et tremblait de tout son corps. Le brun en face de lui plongea sa main dans son corps comme s'il était translucide et agrippa quelque chose en lui qui lui prodigua une douleur atroce avant de se voir séparé de son enveloppe charnelle et tenu par le cou à dix centimètres du sol. Les yeux verts ne l'avaient pas quitté mais maintenant une deuxième pair d'yeux le regardait.

_ Qu'en penses-tu ma belle ? Fit gentiment l'Héritier Potter en enveloppant la taille de l'espèce de détraqueur miniature qui se trouvait à ses cotés de son bras gauche, le droit maintenant toujours l'élève de Durmstrang.

_ Quelle âme fade, mon aimé, elle ne mérite pas tant d'attention de ta part. Fit la créature d'une voix rauque.

_ Dans ce cas je me contenterais de jouer avec elle, mon amour. Répondit-il en embrassant les lèvres gercées de la fille, faisant rougir ses joues pâles.

Même si on voyait qu'elle était humaine, elle ressemblait plus à une morte qu'autre chose. Dimitri était dégoutté mais ne le resta pas longtemps quand il sentit une horrible douleur le parcourir, elle était nulle part et partout à la fois, comme si effectivement c'était son âme qui souffrait et non son corps.

_ Dame Mort ! Sautilla joyeusement Tasia jusqu'à eux en laissant le corps tremblant de son jouet derrière elle. Vous êtes radieuse aujourd'hui encore ma chère. Fit-elle en s'inclinant profondément devant le couple.

_ Merci ma tendre Anastasia. Répondit doucement le Mort en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille.

_ Joue donc un peu avec lui, fit Harry en renvoyant l'âme de Dimitri dans son corps. Il a insulté ta reine.

Les yeux rouge se firent glaciaux et, pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, la jeune Gaunt prit plaisir à faire hurler le garçon alors que le prince de Serpentard câlinait sa reine. Dans les gradins, un silence de mort régnait. Tom avait usé de son pouvoir pour maintenir tout le monde à sa place et pour que personne n'interrompe le spectacle.

Spectacle qui leur permit, comme prévu, de récupérer discrètement quelques ingrédients : des amis vampires de Harry amenèrent un renégat condamné à une deuxième mort pour qu'ils lui prennent sa glande, laquelle permettant de transformer le sang en nutriments vital au vampire. Un de leurs alliés géant vint faire dont de son sang, des elfes amenèrent un cadavre de Vipare qui avait décédé il y a peu et qui allait bientôt être transformé en ingrédients pour potion. Les êtres des bois leurs donnèrent également des écailles d'une sirène du lac de Poudlard qui les avaient perdu dans l'adolescence, les écailles des sirènes des lacs étant un peu comme des dents de lait au début de leurs vies. Neville récupéra le Perce-Neige et le trèfle dans sa collection personnelle, Luna possédait quand à elle l'œil de loup et le crin de licorne.

Harry embrassa une dernière fois son aimée avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans son aura, comme elle était apparut. Les champions de Poudlard se postèrent devant les juges alors que Tom relâchait son pouvoir :

_ Nous avons fini. Fit gentiment Neville.

Et là , le Chaos se déchaîna, les anglais reprochaient à leur directeur de ne pas avoir pu rendre hommage à Dame Mort, les français étaient outré de voir les leurs se faire torturer et les slaves hurlaient qu'ils avaient utilisés des Impardonnables et devaient être enfermés ! D'un geste, Tom fit taire les anglais (même s'il sentait le regard noir de Lily Potter, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour sa survit). Il se tourna vers les professeurs et parents d'élèves, les journalistes attendant fébrilement à côtés les explications :

_ Ce n'était pas des Impardonnables, c'était de la Magie Ancienne. Les trois Impardonnables ne sont pas de la magie ancienne car sinon nous ne serions que trois en Europe à pouvoir les utiliser.

_ Ils les ont torturé ! Se récria Mme Maxime., Directrice de Beauxbâtons.

_ Exact, fit Tom, mais la seule chose qui est interdite lors du Tournois, ce sont les Impardonnables.

_ Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur cette magie ancienne ? Demanda avidement un journaliste russe.

_ Eh bien, cela risque d'être un peu long… Hésita Tom.

_ Dans ce cas, je vous propose un conférence de presse. Enchaîna le journaliste.

_ Un cours alors, obligatoire pour les élèves des trois écoles et auxquels les journalistes et professeurs auront accès. Fit le Directeur de Durmstrang

L'accord fut scellé d'une poignée de main et une semaine plus tard, un résumé du cours de Lord Gaunt se trouvait dans tous les journaux :

 _Les secrets de la Magie Ancienne révélés !_

 _Mes chers amis, c'est avec une immense joie que je me suis rendu au cours sur la Magie Ancienne donné par Lord Gaunt, le Directeur de Poudlard. Voici un résumé validé par lui-même de la prestation qu'il nous a offert et qui nous éclaire sur cette puissante magie que peu de personne dans le monde peuvent encore pratiquer._

 _''La Magie Ancienne est une Magie Primaire. Elle permet d'utiliser sa magie à un niveau qu'un sorcier ne peut atteindre, c'est pour cela que les utilisateurs de Magie Ancienne sont appelés Mage. La Magie Ancienne est fortement liée au culte de Gaïa et Magia, car elle se divise en trois catégories distinctes : celle qui agit sur le corps, celle qui agit sur l'esprit et celle qui agit sur l'âme. Gaïa est lié au corps et Magia à l'esprit, le tout lié par l'âme qui est un mélange parfait des deux entités. Chaque être magique est enfant de Gaïa et Magia : son héritage vient de Gaïa (physique, sang, magie familiale, orientation magiques, etc.) et son soi propre de Magia (magie, esprit, puissance, capacités, caractère, personnalité, etc.).''_

 _''Les yeux sont très importants pour les utilisateurs de Magie Ancienne car ils déterminent la préférence du Mage pour l'une des trois branche de cette Magie. Quand on a les yeux rouge, comme moi, c'est que l'on est un adepte de la Magie du Corps. Les yeux bleu sont pour les adeptes de la Magie de l'Esprit et les yeux vert, comme Harry Potter, sont pour les adeptes de la Magie de l'Âme. Si un sorcier naît avec une de ces trois couleur alors il a des prédispositions dans la branche associée à la couleur de ses yeux. Si ses yeux sont d'une autre couleur, comme moi qui suis né avec les yeux noir, alors il peut choisir la branche qu'il veut, mais il n'aura aucune prédisposition dans aucune des , s'il se plonge suffisamment dans l'Art, alors ses yeux peuvent prendre la couleur de la branche choisie, qu'il a développé à un très haut potentiel.''_

 _''La branche qui possède actuellement le plus d'adeptes est celle de la Magie de l'Esprit, elle permet de pousser la Spirimagie et la Divination, notamment, a un niveau bien au-delà de celui d'un sorcier, même s'il est considéré comme un maître dans le domaine. Un utilisateur peut agir directement sur l'esprit, attaquer, soigner ou défendre directement de l'intérieur quelqu' âce à cet Art, de nombreuses avancées en Psychomagie ont été faites par des chercheurs anglais.''_

 _''La Magie du Corps possède moins d'adepte, nous ne sommes en effet, à ma connaissance tout du moins, plus que deux avec ma fille. Cette branche sert de base aux Magies du Sang et Sacrificielle. C'est une Magie à la fois offensive et curative. Elle permet d'attaquer férocement ses adversaires avec de simples gestes, comme Anastasia vous en a fait la démonstration, mais peut aussi soigner des blessures très graves de la même manière alors que le patient était condamné. Les nombreuses recherches faites sur cette Magie ont permit à St Mangouste d'avoir un taux de décès annuel de 0,2 % alors que la moyenne mondiale est de 8,3 %.''_

 _''La dernière branche est la plus puissante et ne compte qu'un seul adepte. Harry Potter est le seul Mage de l'âme au monde. Cette branche de la Magie n'est accessible qu'aux plus puissants de par sa complexité. Devenir un Maître en Magie de l'Âme est extrêmement difficile. D'autant plus qu'un Mage de l'Âme peut aussi devenir un Maître en Magie de l'Esprit et en Magie du Corps vu que l'Âme est un mélange de Gaïa et Magia. En suivant les enseignements de mon ancêtre Salazar Serpentard, Harry a put acquérir une bonne base théorique et son acharnement l'a conduit à devenir Maître cet été, après son dix-septième anniversaire où il reçut l'intégralité de sa puissance magique qui a bien faillit réduire le Château Ancestral des Potter en un tas de ruines. Sa puissance est telle qu'il peut, comme vous l'avez vu, extraire une âme de son corps, mais également détruire un détraqueur d'un simple geste ou encore réduire une âme en charpie d'un regard. Il est actuellement l'être le plus puissant du monde en terme de magie brut.''_

 _''Et pour son aura ? Demanda une jeune étudiante française. Elle était si noire…''_

 _''Harry s'est très jeune passionné pour les Reliques de la Mort des frères Peverell. Comme il possédait la Cape d'Invisibilité, qu'il avait reçu en héritage de son ancêtre Ignotus et que je lui ais offert la Pierre de Résurrection lorsqu'il est devenu Maître en Magie de l'Esprit et Magie du Corps, il est partit à la recherche de la Baguette durant l'été de son quinzième anniversaire. Il la trouva en combattant deux vieux sorciers qui la possédaient et qui cherchaient également les autres Reliques. Depuis, il est considéré comme le Maître de la Mort, c'est de là que vient son aura noire. La Mort est présente autour de lui et se matérialise quand il ressent des pulsions destructrices. La jeune demoiselle que vous avez vu n'est autre que la Mort elle-même. Harry ne s'est jamais considéré comme son Maître mais il a toujours eut de tendre sentiments envers Dame Mort. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est réellement passé quand il a réunit les trois Reliques mais depuis ils se considèrent comme un couple.''_

 _''Et, hum… peut-on nous aussi apprendre la Magie Ancienne ? Demanda une jeune fille dans le silence de la salle.''_

 _''Pour cela vous devez posséder une Magie Primaire, or, la seule qui soit encore pratiquée est la Magie Fourchelangue. C'est pour cela qu'un institut de recherche a été ouvert en Angleterre pour trouver d'autres Magies Primaires et permettre à plus de monde d'utiliser la Magie Ancienne. Bien entendu, l'Université des Magies Oubliées et Ancestrales, U.M.O.A., qui se tient près du Château des Campbell en Écosse dont la Bibliothèque est la plus fournit du monde en textes anciens, pourra vous enseigner tout ce que l'on sait actuellement sur la Magie Ancienne. Un diplôme de Maître Sorcier en Magie Ancienne existe d'ailleurs pour ceux qui veulent faire de la recherche sur cette Magie.''_

 _''Pourquoi Maître Sorcier ? Demanda très justement un jeune élève de Durmstrang.''_

 _''Parce qu'un Maître Sorcier ne peut pas utiliser la Magie Ancienne alors qu'un Maître Mage le peut.''_

 _C'est sur cette phrase que je conclu mon rapport de ce cours très intéressant qui nous a beaucoup éclairé sur la Magie Ancienne et les réelles capacités de deux des étudiants de Poudlard et de leur Directeur. Il est clair pour nous qu'au vu des nouvelles, notre école de Durmstrang et celle des français de Beauxbâtons n'ont plus aucune chance de victoire !_

 _Pour une retranscription complète de la conférence donnée par Lord Gaunt, une édition spéciale va être imprimée pour la fin de la semaine._

 _Alex Langdeboi._

OoOoO

_ Verdict ?

_ Très bon Harry. Fit joyeusement Luna.

_ Hn. Maintenant nos adversaires sont complètements désespérés en plus d'être terrorisés. Continua Neville.

_ Et l'élève que tu avais menacé de ton aura noir avant l'épreuve parce qu'il avait insulté Moony et ta maman doit prendre des potions de sommeil sans rêve pour espérer fermer l'œil. Termina Tasia.

_ Une totale réussite alors ! Conclut le brun aux yeux verts. Et sur le plan International ?

_ Les autres pays Européens craignent la puissance de l'Angleterre. Commença Anastasia. Ils ont demandé à la CIS d'intercéder pour signer des traités de non-agression.

_ Prévisible.

_ Les pays Asiatiques et Africains nous avaient déjà en haute estime, les premier car Poudlard abrite les trois derniers Maîtres Mages du Corps et le seul Maître Mage de l'Âme et l'Afrique nous respecte car nous retournons de plus en plus à l'utilisation d'une Magie Primaire, ce qu'ils recherchent également à travers leurs apprentissages. Le Directeur de Uagadou est d'ailleurs très impressionné par notre technique et souhaite établir avec Poudlard des échanges de connaissances.

_ Intéressant.

_ Les pays d'Océanie, avec en tête l'Australie, souhaitent conserver les positions existantes, à savoir le traité de non-agression déjà signé depuis longtemps, mais nous invite à créer des instituts de recherche sur leurs terres si nous le souhaitons.

_ Profiteurs.

_ Quand aux Amériques… la jeune fille soupira. L'Amérique du Sud propose également un traité de non-agression et un traité d'échange de connaissances, si nous acceptons alors des équipes Anglaises pourront étudier les ruines des temples comme nous le souhaitions, mais ils seront avec des équipes de locaux afin que rien ne soit dégradé.

_ Compréhensible et très intéressant.

_ Oui, par contre pour l'Amérique du Nord les réactions sont diverses. Le Canada veut maintenir notre accord d'échange de connaissances mais les États-Unis souhaitent que des équipes de leur pays inspectent les instituts de recherche anglais.

_ … C'est une blague ?

_ Non. Visiblement le fait que les Américains moldus soient devenu la première puissance mondiale leur est monté à la tête et ils souhaitent suivre le même chemin, raison pour laquelle ils se placent depuis cinq ans en grands défenseurs de la Magie. Que les anglais soient plus avancés qu'eux sur ce point avec le retour aux sources que nous effectuons est un véritable problème dans leur ascension au pouvoir.

_ Il va falloir les neutraliser rapidement.

_ C'est prévu. L'actuel Manitou de la CIS est un Canadien mais il a annoncé qu'il partait à la retraite dans un mois, ce sera le moment de placer quelqu'un qui nous intéresse.

_ Et qui notre ministre a-t-elle en tête ?

_ Amélia souhaite que ce soit mon père.

_ Tom ? Ma foi, il s'en sortirait très bien.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

_ Mon petit pitit Potty, tu es là !

_ Tata Bella !

Bellatrix entra dans la salle pour prendre le brun dans ses bras. Ils sortirent alors, mettant fin à leur réunion et trouvèrent Drago dans le salon principal, en train de se faire chouchouter par sa mère.

Narcissa était professeur de Guérison, Bellatrix de Divination et pour les autre présents, Alice Londubat enseignait les Langues Anciennes, Alastor Maugrey le Duel, Andromeda Tonks la culture moldue et sorcière, Pénélope Deauclaire était depuis peu professeur d'Histoire de la Magie et pour finir :

_ Bill ! Mon corps vous manquait professeur ? Ronronna Harry en se collant au professeur de Magie Élémentaire.

_ Allumeur. Fit Bill Weasley en souriant.

_ Eh bien mon petit pitit Potty, plus que Perceval et Ronald et tu auras fait toute la fratrie. Ricana Bellatrix.

_ Juste Ronald, tante Bella, juste Ronald. La corrigea Tasia avec un sourire en coin.

_ Ooooh ! Mais c'est que tu me ferais des cachotteries, mon petit pitit Potty d'amûr !

_ Ne t'ai-je pas raconté Tantine ? Percy est tellement dominateur dès qu'on lui met une combinaison en cuir et un fouet dans la main. Mmm…

_ Est-ce que tu bandes contre moi en pensant à mon frère ? Demanda Bill avec un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

_ Ça dépends… J'ai des menottes et un martinet dans ma chambre, sans compter qu'on a refait les stocks de lubrifiant…

Drago regarda avec des grands yeux le professeur embarquer le brun vers le fond du train sous le ricanement de tous les présents, même sa mère !

_ Allons mon petit Dragon, ne soit pas choqué. Harry est comme ça, il aime le sexe, comme un satyre ! Tu savais d'ailleurs qu'il avait le titre de satyre honoraire ?

_ Hein ?

_ Ooooooh. Oui ! Sautilla Bellatrix. Il est allé chez les satyres pour les étudier et quand il est rentré deux semaines plus tard il avait le titre et du mal à s'asseoir ! Niark niark niark.

_ Il est tombé en plein pendant la fête pour célébrer Magia qui se fait à coup d'orgies géantes, fit gentiment Narcissa, et d'après ce qu'ont dit les satyres à Hagrid, il était parfaitement dans son élément au point que ses parents ont demandé aux gobelins de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas du sang de satyre chez lui. Mais non. Trop dilué pour que ce soit efficace…

_ Mais… il en a quand même ?

_ Oui, comme ton père et toi avaient du sang de veela dilué et d'autres êtres magiques.

_ Mais…

_ Eh bien, Dragon. Fit Andromeda. Si nous ne renouvelons pas notre sang avec celui des êtres magiques nous seront bientôt tous des cracmols, déjà le nombre de naissance cracmolle a diminué en Angleterre depuis que Tom s'échine à faire changer les mentalités.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. D'ailleurs beaucoup de Né-moldus cherchent à se marier avec des êtres magiques, afin que leurs enfants soient considérés comme 'Sang-Pur'. En Angleterre ça ne veux plus dire grand-chose mais dans les autres pays cela a de la valeur. Donc si leur enfant souhaite faire carrière à l'étranger il ne sera pas dénigré.

_ Pourtant en Russie et dans les pays slaves on considère les enfants de créatures magiques comme de la vermine.

Drago se mordit la langue en voyant que tous les présents le regardaient avec un air mi-attristé, mi-coléreux.

_ On ne dit pas 'une créature' mais 'un être', jeune homme, fit sévèrement Alice, et les sorciers sont aussi des 'êtres magiques', beaucoup ont tendance à l'oublier mais c'est le cas. Tu as intérêt à revoir ton vocabulaire si tu ne veux pas finir exécuté en place publique pour avoir insulté une race d'êtres magiques.

_ Mais…

_ Si tu te trouves devant un Seigneur Vampire, ce qui risque d'arriver si tu sièges au Magenmagot, et que tu traites ses semblables de 'créature', même si tu ne souhaite pas être insultant ce sera pris comme une insulte et l'un des décrets est qu'on ne s'insulte pas, sinon les règles du peuple insulté sont appliquées comme sentence. Et les vampires ne faisant pas dans la dentelle, tu finiras vidé de ton sang au fond d'un cachot. C'est déjà arrivé à plusieurs membres du Ministère qui affichaient ouvertement leurs positions racistes.

Le blond était livide devant le sermon de Lady Londubat. Peut-être allait-il reconsidérer le fait de rentrer en Britannia comme il l'avait envisagé il y a peu…

OoOoO

_ Mais c'est complètement immoral ! S'écria un professeur de l'école slave au beau milieu d'un repas, attirant toute l'attention sur lui. Vous vous rendez compte du type de professeurs que vous engagez !?

_ Des personnes compétentes qui aiment dispenser leurs savoirs aux élèves. Répondit tranquillement Tom sans faire cas de l'homme qui s'agitait à ses côtés.

_ Une veuve noire, des pédérastes et une bête ! Quel exemple !

Tom darda un regard dangereux sur le sale type :

_ Si vous avez un problème d'acceptation je m'en fiche pas mal, mais je vous interdit d'insulter mes professeurs. Enfin, sauf si vous souhaitez un incident diplomatique.

_ Ma mère reste une Lady. Grogna Blaise.

_ Et parmi les 'pédérastes' se trouvent également plusieurs Lords. Fit Anastasia.

_ Quand à la bête, n'oubliez pas que ses meilleurs amis sont des Lords et le parrain de son futur enfant un Héritier et le seul Maître Mage de l'Âme au monde, moi en l'occurrence. Menaça distinctement Harry en relâchant son aura.

Le professeur blanchit à vu d'œil et déguerpit de la salle sans demander son reste.

_ Tss… ces slaves et leur intolérance commence à grandement m'agacer. Grommela Tasia.

_ C'est partit de quoi ? Demanda Blaise.

_ Le Directeur parlait du couple Barty-Rabastan-Regulus. Confia Théo.

_ Et qu'a-t-il de particulier ? Demanda Drago. Outre le fait que se soit trois hommes ?

_ Rien si ce n'est l'humeur du prof. Fit Zack.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Bah en fait, fit Harry, tu en as toujours un qui a l'air très fier de lui, un qui a du mal à s'asseoir et un qui oscille entre les deux. Dans ce cas là, tu comprend généralement qui était au-dessus, qui a atterrit au milieu et qui a finit dessous. Et quand tu as de la chance, ton prof du jour est celui qui a finit au-dessus.

_ Oh.

_ Oui. Et quand t'as pas de chance, tu te tapes celui qui a finit en dessous qui est d'une humeur massacrante parce que justement il a finit dessous et qu'il a du mal à s'asseoir. Continua Zack.

_ Il en veut encore à Regulus de lui avoir fait faire dix fois le tour du lac parce qu'il matait son cul l'année dernière. Enchaîna Tasia sur le ton de la confidence.

_ Quoi ? Je voulais savoir si Rabastan avait utilisé le martinet que je lui ais offert à son anniversaire. Et comme il était de bonne humeur ça voulait dire qu'il était au-dessus.

_ Il l'avait utilisé si j'ai bien compris ce que Barty m'a dit. Confirma Tasia.

_ Oui mais Regulus n'était pas _du tout_ content d'avoir était en-dessous ce jour là. Enchaîna Harry. Il t'en voulait à mort.

_ Comment savait-il que c'était mon cadeau ?!

_ Tu as allumé son mec en lui demandant de te cravacher tout en te prenant contre son bureau. Accusa Tasia.

_ C'est moi qui fait ça d'habitude… Bouda Harry.

_ Je voulais voir s'il me mettrait une meilleurs note en passant sous le bureau.

_ Sur le bureau plutôt… et il me semble que finalement tu y es passé.

_ Après avoir courut autour de ce maudit lac pendant deux heures, avoir été attaché à un bureau avec un foutu bout de plastique moldu et vibrant dans le cul pendant une autre heure, oui ! Je me suis fais cravacher et ramoner par Rabastan ET j'ai eu une mauvaise note ! Grommela finalement Zacharias, faisant rire ses camarades.

_ Au moins on est sur que tu ne tenteras plus d'augmenter tes notes de manière sexuelle… Susurra Tasia.

_ Vous avez une vision plutôt… libérée, de la sexualité. Intervint Drago.

_ L'acte sexuel est présent dans de nombreux rituels. Le renseigna Harry. C'est un bon moyen de rendre hommage à Magia, d'invoquer de puissantes magies ou encore des puissantes protections. La majorité sexuelle est à 16 ans. Avant, on ne touche pas sexuellement quelqu'un c'est un crime punit de mort car sa magie est souillée. Mais ce délais passé, généralement les adolescents se jettent avec joie dans les pratiques sexuelles. Ceux qui conservent leurs virginité sont aussi très respectés. Hermione par exemple est toujours vierge et souhaite le rester afin que sa magie de guérison soit plus puissante.

_ La virginité a une influence ? S'étonna Drago.

_ Bien sûre ! Fit Zack. Si la personne est vierge alors sa magie sera plus dirigée vers la guérison, elle sera plus douce, comme un baume sur une plaie. Si une personne perd sa virginité lors du mariage et a des enfants alors sa magie sera très protectrice, très semblable à de la magie familiale. Faites pour protéger. Par exemple, les barrières runiques de Lily, la mère de Harry, sont d'une puissance peu commune.

_ Maman est en train de passer une maîtrise en Runes. Elle aime son métier de professeur mais elle a soif d'apprendre. Elle s'est découvert une passion pour les runes en me voyant faire celles qui sont sur mon balais.

_ Tu comptes passer une maîtrise en runes toi aussi? Demanda Drago.

_ Je suis déjà un maître en rune. C'est indispensable pour passer maître en magie de l'Âme.

_ Mais tu n'as pas encore passé tes ASPICs…

_ Il n'est pas nécessaire de passer des ASPICs pour faire une maîtrise. Par contre si tu as une maîtrise tu es dispensé d'office d'ASPIC et BUSE dans cette matière. C'est mon cas.

OoOoO

_ Bien, demain aura lieu la dernière tâche ! S'exclama Harry lors de la traditionnelle réunion pré-tâche du Tournois. Il s'apprêta à continuer sur sa lancée quand on toqua à la porte. Fronçant les sourcils il lança un 'entrez' et c'est deux petites terreurs rousses aux yeux noisettes de 3 ans qui se faufilèrent dans la salle et se jetèrent sur le Prince des serpents dans un joyeux 'Grand frère !'.

_ Mes petites princesses adorées ! Comment vont les plus belles jeunes filles de cette Terre ?

_ Bien grand frère ! Répondirent simultanément Anthéa et Amaryllis Potter.

_ Chéri ? Fit doucement Lily Potter depuis la porte. Nous avons une… nouvelle… à t'annoncer.

_ Bonne ou mauvaise ? Demanda son fils en notant l'hésitation de sa mère.

_ … Cela dépends de comment tu vas le prendre.

De plus en plus suspicieux, Harry sortit dans le salon du train pour y découvrir son père évanouit sur un canapé, son parrain Sirius assit par terre et le regard dans le vide pendant que Severus, le parrain d'Amaryllis, faisait les cent pas en récitant des recettes de poisons mortels et Remus, le parrain d'Anthéa, qui serrait Nymphadora enceinte contre lui en grognant, les yeux un peu trop ambrés pour que cela soit naturel. Carrément inquiet à présent, c'est un Harry serrant fortement ses petites sœurs contre lui qui se tourna vers sa mère.

_ Alors, mon bébé, il nous est apparut lors d'une rencontre avec nos amis, tu sais, Anita et Roméo…

_ Oui, fit lentement Harry, qui sentait que la conversation n'allait pas _du tout_ lui plaire. Les chefs de clans qui nous ont fournit le vampire pour la deuxième épreuve.

_ Oui. Eh bien, ils ont accepté notre invitation à boire le thé, ou le sang… peu importe. Notre invitation donc. Et… disons qu'ils sont venus avec la Triade… Tu sais…

_ Oui. Les trois plus vieux vampires, triplés, vampires originels, les seuls restant d'ailleurs, et chefs incontestés de leur race. Et alors ?

_ Hum… eh bien… il se pourrait que…

_ Ces trois foutues sangsues se sont imprégnées de tes petites sœurs et de ton futur filleul ! Voilà le problème ! Finit par crier Severus, en ayant marre d'entendre Lily tourner autour du pot !

Le visage de Harry se ferma brusquement et une aura noire l'enveloppa, laissant apparaître la Dame Mort.

_ Mon amour ? Roucoula-t-elle, ravie de cette soif de destruction qu'elle sentait venir de son aimé.

_ Bonjour belle-sœur ! Firent les deux plus jeunes de la pièce.

_ Bonjour mes petites. Hum. Je vois ce qui a tant énervé votre frère. Allons mon chéri, nous pouvons aller voir ces chers enfants pour leur dire ce que nous pensons de la situation.

Harry fit un sourire inquiétant et confia ses petites sœurs chéries à sa mère avant de disparaître avec la Mort pour le château des trois vampires.

_ Hum. Eh bien il l'a mieux prit que vous quatre ! Fit ironiquement Tonks en regardant son mari et ses trois amis.

Lily soupira en priant Magia que les trois vampires ne finissent pas en un tas de poussières.

OoOoO

Deamon, l'aîné des triplés vampires originels, se releva difficilement sous le regard furieux de son futur beau-frère. Son frère, sa sœur et lui étaient dans leur salle du trône seuls quand le mage avait pénétré dans un tourbillon et auréolé d'une aura aussi noire que l'ébène. La femme sans âge qui l'accompagnait et dont un seul regard sur elle lui filait la migraine ne l'avait pas plus rassuré quand à la suite des événements. Maintenant, alors que sa sœur Galène et son frère Zavier gisaient tous deux à quelques pas de lui, salement amochés (tout comme il devait l'être), il se rendait compte de pourquoi sa futur belle-mère avait grimacé en disant qu'avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit, il lui fallait parler avec le grand-frère des deux filles et parrain du calice de son frère.

Car au final, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé : sa sœur Galène avait reconnu Amaryllis comme sa Calice, son frère Zavier avait fait de même avec le futur Teddy encore dans le ventre de sa mère et lui-même était tombé pour la charmante Anthéa. Et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que leur famille n'avait pas eut l'air ravie. Surtout que, selon leurs lois, ils pouvaient prendre avec eux les trois enfants, enfin, pour Teddy cela attendrait sa naissance…

_ Bien, maintenant que je suis plus calme, nous allons pouvoir parler affaires ! Ricana Harry Potter en le regardant comme s'il n'était qu'une fourmi sous sa bottes. Vous n'approcherez pas de ma famille tant que Teddy n'aura pas seize ans révolus !

_ Mais…

_ Pas de mais, il vous faudra au moins ça pour retrouver visage humain. Sourit-il dangereusement. Pas d'approche tant qu'il n'a pas seize ans, et en échange je ferais en sorte de conserver la vertu de mes sœurs et la sienne. Ils sauront tout ce qu'il faut pour être de bons calices pour vous, et ils sauront aussi se défendre.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de nous tenir éloigné d'eux !

_ Oh mais, je n'en aurais pas besoin. Après un dernier sourire hautain et un ricanement de sa Dame, Harry disparut et la seule chose qu'il dit à sa mère en revenant fut un 'problème temporairement maîtrisé'. Ce qui rassura un minimum Lily, tandis que les trois vampires s'endormaient pour seize ans afin de récupérer de leurs blessures, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, bien évidemment, vu qu'habituellement cela prenais une heure.

C'est pour toutes ces raisons que le lendemain le brun fut d'une humeur massacrante et qu'il fit un carnage. Le labyrinthe infesté de monstres utilisé pour l'épreuve se transforma en un champs de ruines. Les deux autres écoles n'avaient même pas pénétré dans l'enceinte de pierre, totalement terrifiées par le brun aux yeux vert qui laissait toute sa fureur se déchaîner !

_ Hum… je l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé… constata Anastasia en ramassant la Coupe de Feu au milieu des ruines et qui avait été mystérieusement épargnée.

_ Eh bien, au moins ces vampires auront réussit l'exploit de mettre le Prince des serpents hors de lui… Fit tranquillement Neville en regardant son ami continuer de tout ravager.

C'est ainsi que se termina le Tournois Occidental, sur une victoire écrasante de Poudlard. Doucement, Drago fut réintégré dans la noblesse britannique, même s'il se sentait parfois de trop dans une dynamique où il n'avait sa place que depuis peu… Mais Narcissa ne dut pas retomber enceinte, ce qui la ravie car elle préférait traîner Lucius à travers le monde pour visiter que de rester à la maison à s'occuper d'un bambin ! En rentrant en Angleterre, Drago prit avec lui ses amis, les jumeaux étant décidés à ne plus le lâcher et ayant commencé à lui faire la cours, le faisant rougir en quasi continuité. Pour le reste, Teddy, Anthéa et Amaryllis grandirent sereinement, sous les regards bienveillants de leur famille. Harry leur avait apprit tout ce qu'il fallait pour que les trois enfants deviennent des Mages puissants : Teddy, du haut de ses bientôt seize ans, était un Mage de l'Esprit respecté même en Asie où on comptait tout de même plusieurs adeptes. Quand aux jumelles, elles étaient devenus des Mages de l'Âme, les seules avec leur grand frère adoré.

La petite famille avait presque oublié pourquoi il était si important que les trois enfants sachent se défendre jusqu'au lendemain des seize ans de Teddy.

_ Oui ? Demanda le jeune métamorphomage en observant les trois sublimes créatures à qui il venait d'ouvrir.

_ Bonjour Teddy. Fit avec douceur Zavier.

_ Bonjour, noble vampire, pouvez-vous refréner votre charme ? Il ne marche pas sur moi. Fit platement le jeune homme. C'est pour ?

Deamon se reprit plus rapidement que son frère devant l'indifférence de son futur Calice.

_ Nous sommes la Triade, nous dirigeons les vampires et nous souhaitons nous entretenir avec Anthéa, Amaryllis et toi.

_ Hn. Je vois. Parrain ! Cria-t-il en se tournant vers l'intérieur de la maison. Il y a trois vampire qui veulent nous parler à 'Théa, 'Lis et moi !

C'est un Harry de 34 ans mais toujours aussi beau qu'à ses 20 ans qui se planta devant son filleul :

_ Mes chers amis ! Alors, vous vous êtes finalement remis de notre dernière rencontre ? Je sais que j'ai un charme fracassant, mais tout de même !

_ Toi ! S'écria immédiatement Galène. Tu n'avais pas le droit de nous tenir éloigné de nos futurs Calices ! A cause de toi nous avons raté une part importante de leur vie !

_ Mais pas de souci, ma futur belle-famille ! Je vous ais fait un album photo ! Et les sourires forcés qui apparurent sur les visages des vampires, tout comme celui narquois de Harry, ne présageaient rien de bon pour l'avenir…

 **Fin~**

* * *

Voilà ! C'est ici que se termine cette histoire. Je suis un peu triste car j'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire et que je m'y suis un peu attaché, à force de la voir dans la liste des choses _'à faire, cocotte, faut que ça avance, arrêtes de jouer et bosses !'_ (oui j'ai vraiment une telle liste, et _'Un Tournois pas comme les autres'_ était au milieu de _'s'inscrire au Master'_ et _'Faire la vaisselle'_ , de la plus haute importance quoi!)

Bref, j'arrête de parler de ma vie, merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que vous avez aimé ! Bisous à tous !


End file.
